Tenera Skywalker
by Eochaid
Summary: Elle vit dans l'ombre de l'Elu, mais lui reste fidèle en dépit de tout. Tenera n'en a pas encore conscience, mais quand son frère basculera, elle sera confronté à un choix impossible : le rejoindre du Côté Obscur, ou le trahir pour la première fois de sa vie.
1. Chaos sur Géonosis

**Bonjour et bienvenue !**

 _Quelques mots à propos de l'origine de cette fiction :_ J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction l'été dernier pour ma meilleure amie. Toutes les deux, nous créons souvent chacune un OC sur un univers qui nous plaît (Gone, Game of Thrones, Star Wars etc...), puis sa place dans ledit univers, avant d'envoyer tout ça à l'autre. A partir de là le principe est simple : il faut écrire l'histoire de l'OC qui nous est "confié", en respectant le personnage et les attentes de l'autre.

Tenera Skywalker est donc l'OC de ma meilleure amie, mais j'ai entièrement écrit cette fiction, parfois en prenant des libertés, parfois en respectant ses vœux.

 _Contexte :_ A cause de ce système, il se peut que vous soyez confus au début de ce premier chapitre, puisque la fiction commence brutalement et sans vraiment d'introduction, alors je vais éclaircir certains points dans l'entête.

Histoire de poser les choses et de m'habituer à cet univers (c'est la première fois que j'écrivais de la science fiction), j'ai choisir de commencer avec une scène du film, pour avoir quelques éléments sur lesquels me baser. Ce premier chapitre est donc une sorte d'essai, une manière d'établir la personnalité et la place de l'OC.

La fiction commence au cour de l'épisode II : L'Attaque des clones, mais je ne suivrais pas toujours la trame d'origine. Les chapitres suivants sont d'ailleurs purement fictifs.

 _Personnage :_ J'imagine que vous connaissez tous les personnages de George Lucas, je ne présenterai donc que l'OC, au cas où ce premier chapitre n'est pas suffisamment clair à propos d'elle.

Tenera Skywalker est la sœur cadette d'Anakin et padawan d'Obi-Wan. Elle et son frère ont suivi son entraînement ensembles depuis qu'ils ont quitté Tatooine.

Il est possible que vous ne reconnaissiez pas certains personnages qui interviendront : ils seront en fait soit des personnages de l'univers étendu, soit d'autre OC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Géonosis**

 **Arène**

L'air ondoyait comme s'il s'était liquéfié. La chaleur enveloppait Tenera Skywalker telle une gangue cuisante et tapait sans pitié sur son front. Pourtant la fournaise du soleil sur le sabre de l'arène ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle s'en sentait presque réconfortée. La luminosité écrasante, l'atmosphère saturée de poussière, dépourvue de la moindre once d'humidité et de la moindre brise qui viendrait brasser cette chape étouffante ramenait à son esprit les vieux souvenirs de sa planète d'origine.

La jeune fille descendit du char qui les déposait, son maître et elle, au centre de l'arène. Menacée par les lances électrifiées, elle avança vers les quatre poteaux d'argile rouge qui s'y dressaient.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée à l'attention d'Obi-Wan.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua-t-il.

Elle grimaça un sourire amer.

\- Je crois que si. C'est de ma faute si nous en sommes tous là.

Tenera n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée. Son maître avait, comme elle, perçu la présence de Padme et Anakin. Et il n'était pas nécessaire de recourir à la Force pour deviner que ces derniers ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre dans l'arène. Restait à savoir s'ils seraient aussi enchaînés, ou armés et aptes à se battre, ce dont elle doutait fortement.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de padawan qui auraient réagi autrement à ta place, déclara Obi-Wan alors que les fers claquaient sur leurs poignets.

Elle ne répondit pas.

* * *

 **Géonosis**

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt**_

 _Les bras croisés sous les manches de sa bure, Tenera regardait son maître s'échiner à établir une communication. Il se résigna finalement à transmettre son message au Conseil par le biais d'Anakin. La jeune Skywalker tomba des nues en apprenant qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur Naboo, mais sur Tatooine. Elle pensa aussitôt à sa mère, et fut assaillit d'un affreux pressentiment. Une discrète expiration lui permit de refouler prestement l'angoisse qu'elle sentait monter. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. « N'oublie pas le Code, songea-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix. »_

 _Elle demeura silencieuse tandis que Obi-Wan transmettait son message. Il n'avait pas achevé qu'un sentiment d'urgence les piqua tous les deux. D'un même mouvement, ils portèrent la main à leur ceinture. Les sabres chuintèrent alors que les rayons vert et bleu se déployaient. La jeune fille poussa un juron entre ses dents en voyant s'avancer des super droïdes B2, mais s'élança néanmoins._

 _\- Tenera attend ! S'écria vainement son maître avant de pester pour lui-même : Pire que son frère._

 _Alors qu'elle tournoyait au rythme des vrombissements de son sabre, déviant les tirs laser qui fusaient sur elle, Tenera sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle se retrouva soudain piégée entre deux droïdes. Ces saletés étaient plus résistantes et mieux armées que les B1, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'une pirouette pour s'en débarrasser. En temps normal, la padawan aurait battue en retraite, mais une fièvre indéfinissable s'était emparée d'elle, la poussant à se jeter à corps perdu dans le combat. Retenant un cri d'acharnement, elle renvoya un rayon contre le premier de ses adversaires de ferraille. Le laser entama la cuirasse, laissant un trou noir et calciné. Aussitôt, Tenera bondit et planta son sabre dans la brèche, puis sans un temps mort, elle exécuta un salto qui la propulsa loin du super droïde hors service._

 _\- Tenera ! Recule ! Aboya Obi-Wan._

 _Mais elle n'entendait plus. Il lui semblait que ses poumons s'étaient emplis de laves, et que le magma en fusion remontait dans sa gorge à gros bouillon, la brûlant, l'étouffant sans pitié. Elle ne comprit que trop tard que ce qui la mettait ainsi au martyr n'était rien d'autre qu'une colère noire. Et à présent qu'elle était sous son emprise, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui laisser libre cours._

 _Les rayons rouges n'en finissaient pas de crépiter autour d'elle, la padawan ne les esquivait que grâce à la Force, qui lui permettait d'avoir conscience des dangers imminents. Autrement, elle était aveugle. Un voile écarlate masquait sa vision._

 _Elle écarta une main du manche de son sabre pour tendre sa paume vers l'escarpement rocheux qui les surplombait. Un craquement profond retentit au dessus de leur tête, et la paroi explosa soudain en une gerbe d'énormes rochers bruns. Tenera les maintint un instant en suspension dans l'air, avant de les précipiter sur les droïdes avec un cri de rage._

 _Le sol trembla au moment de l'impact. Au milieu des retombées de gravats, elle surprit le regard perplexe et préoccupé de son maître. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait, mais elle non plus ne comprenait pas la nature de sa colère._

 _La jeune fille se rapprocha pas à pas d'Obi-wan pour accorder ses attaques aux siennes. Ainsi, elle pouvait combattre au radar et plonger son esprit en état de semi-méditation. La vérité la frappa instantanément. Cette folie furieuse ne prenait pas sa source en elle. C'était Anakin qui était en proie à une colère meurtrière._

 _Tenera n'eut pas le temps d'en informer le Jedi. Un flot d'images et d'émotions l'envahit soudain, lui nouant la gorge et lui compressant la poitrine comme un étau. Ce fut comme si elle s'était prit un laser en pleins cœur. « Maman ! »_

 _Elle hurla un mot désarticulé, les yeux brûlants._

 _Ses membres cessèrent de lui répondre et elle s'écrasa dans les cailloux. Tenera entendit confusément son maître l'appeler, avant de se faire happer par les ténèbres._

* * *

 **Géonosis**

 **Prisons : _quelques heures plus tôt_**

 _Elle se sentait déchirée. Elle se sentait flotter. Elle se sentait lourde. Elle se sentait paralysée._

 _Alors qu'elle émergeait lentement de l'inconscience, la padawan réalisa qu'elle était littéralement paralysée, flottant sur un socle lumineux. « Des rayons paralysant » comprit-elle en s'apercevant du bourdonnement léger mais insistant qui montait à ses oreilles. Ses poignets, comme ses chevilles, étaient entravés. La lente rotation que ses liens lui imprimaient pour pouvoir conserver leur emprise la tourna face à Obi-Wan._

 _Tenera s'efforça tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard chargé de réprobation._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il._

 _Elle attendit d'être à nouveau en mesure de le voir pour répondre par une autre question :_

 _\- Vous n'avez rien sentit, maître ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- …C'est mon frère, lâcha-t-elle après une nouvelle attente._

 _Juste avant qu'ils ne se tournent le dos, elle vit Obi-Wan hausser un sourcil. La jeune fille le regarda par-dessus son épaule pour expliquer :_

 _\- J'ai senti… Une grande colère. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite qu'elle venait d'Anakin mais…un instant après…_

 _Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'exprimer correctement le maelstrom dans lequel elle était tombée. Tenera ravala un sanglot et se contenta de dire :_

 _\- Si Anakin était sur Tatooine, c'est à cause de notre mère._

 _Elle maudit les trémolos qui affaiblissaient sa voix._

 _\- Elle est morte, comprit son maître._

 _La padawan hocha la tête, la vue brouillée. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent d'en parler, ou elle ne pourrait plus maîtriser sa peine bien longtemps._

 _\- N'étouffe pas tes sentiments, lui ordonna Obi-Wan, mais ne les laisse pas te contrôler, non plus._

 _Des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues. Tenera hocha derechef la tête._

 _\- Je sais. « Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. »_

 _Un sourire fendit la barbe de son maître._

 _\- Si ton frère connaissait aussi bien le code…_

 _La jeune Skywalker frémit. Mieux valait taire ce que Anakin avait fait sur Tatooine. Pour échapper au regard perçant du Jedi, autant que parce qu'elle en avait besoin, elle ferma les yeux afin de se plonger dans une méditation de centrage sur soi-même. Elle ne s'autorisa à rouvrir les paupières que lorsqu'elle eut regagné la maîtrise de ses émotions._

 _Ils tournaient toujours dans leurs deux faisceaux de lumière bleue, désarmés et à la merci de leurs ennemis._

 _\- On a l'air ridicule, fit-elle remarquer avec exaspération._

 _Obi-Wan haussa les épaules d'un air détaché._

* * *

 **Géonosis**

 **Arène**

Aveuglée par la luminosité trop vive et les vagues de chaleur, la jeune Skywalker revit son départ de Tatooine, bien des années plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour la dernière fois vers sa mère, Tenera avait pressenti qu'elle ne la reverrait plus. Cette pensée ne l'avait pas attristé à l'époque mais, aujourd'hui, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être blottie une dernière fois dans ses bras, de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. De ne pas avoir été là au tout dernier moment. Si son frère avait pu alors pourquoi pas elle ?

La padawan secoua la tête, chassant la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. _N'oublie pas le code_ , se répéta-t-elle. _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force_. Elle relégua sa tristesse au fond de son cœur, se focalisant sur la situation présente. Ce fut plus aisé que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Des ondes sereines et rayonnantes l'ancraient à la Force, nettement perceptibles malgré la foule de géonosiens qui bourdonnait dans les gradins. Tenera étendit son esprit pour en identifier la source, et découvrit qu'elle provenait d'Anakin. _Dans un moment pareil ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle eut l'explication dès que s'ouvrit l'entrée de l'arène, et qu'un char s'avança en pleine lumière. A son bord, un couple s'embrassait dans un élan de passion désespéré. La jeune Skywalker en resta bouche-bée. Les sentiments de son frère pour la belle ambassadrice ne lui étaient pas inconnus, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé… _Et puis pourquoi pas ? De toute façon nous allons peut-être tous mourir_. Elle grimaça en prenant conscience de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Le défaitisme était prohibé chez les Jedi. _Tant d'entorses au code dans la même journée…_

Elle sentit la lourde désapprobation d'Obi-wan l'écraser. Il échangea un regard réprobateur avec son élève lorsque celui-ci fut conduit à leurs côtés. Anakin le soutint une brève seconde avant que ses yeux ne se détourne vers sa sœur. Ils partagèrent leur peine; elle alla trouver la colère tapis au fond de lui pour s'y infiltrer comme un souffle de glace sur un brasier; il la déchargea de sa culpabilité comme un rayon de lumière dans des ténèbres de pois. Tenera poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Tout était redevenu normal.

C'est à ce moment que le compte Dokuu fit son apparition à la loge, flanqué de quelques éminents de la CSI, ainsi que du géonosien à la tête de la planète. Ce dernier débita une déclaration ponctuée de claquements de mandibules qui provoqua l'excitation des spectateurs, puis l'ancien chevalier Jedi prononça leur condamnation à mort.

Un vif frémissement agita la foule. A l'autre bout de l'arène, quatre solides grilles d'acier se soulevaient lentement. Du fond des tunnels obscurs résonnaient grondements et sifflements féroces. Tandis qu'un quatuor de créatures émergeaient de l'ombre, Obi-Wan et Anakin tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, piquée de fierté, puis focalisa son attention sur les bêtes qu'on poussait vers eux à coup de décharges. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle tentait de les identifier.

\- Le mammifère à trois cornes est un Reek. Peu rapide et agile, mais d'une force prodigieuse. Un cuir quasiment à toute épreuve. Une fois qu'il vous charge, rien ne l'arrête. La bestiole verte est un Ackley. Un type de crustacé. Les griffes aux extrémités de ses six pâtes lui servent à transpercer ou couper en deux un adversaire quand il ne peut pas le faire d'un coup de dents. Elles sont recouvertes de la même peau résistante que le reste de son corps. La crête osseuse au sommet de son crâne protège sa nuque des attaques. Son ventre est son unique point sensible.

Anakin émit un reniflement railleur.

\- Pour qui ne maîtrise pas la force peut-être, admit-il d'un ton suffisant. Avec un sabre…

Il fut coupé par le soupir de leur maître.

\- Hun. Parce que tu as réussi à ne pas le perdre cette fois ?

Le sourire du padawan retomba alors qu'il s'appliquait à prendre une mine piteuse.

\- Non, maître, marmonna-t-il.

\- Si vous pouviez me laissez finir avant qu'ils nous bouffent, intervint Tenera, les yeux braqués sur les monstres de crocs et de griffes.

Son frère demeura coi mais Obi-Wan eut un mince sourire :

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Merci, maître. Le mammifère à six yeux est un Nexu. Pas besoin de préciser que ses griffes sont extrêmement tranchantes. Les épines sur sa colonne vertébrale le protègent des attaques aériennes et c'est une espèce carn…

Avant qu'elle est pu achever sa phrase, le Rixu avait fait démonter le géonosien qui le titillait trop et l'avait déjà à moitié mangé.

\- Eurk, lâcha Tenera avant de s'empresser de terminer. Le dernier est un Gundark. Mammifère violent et vicieux, aussi fort qu'agile. La pression que ses mâchoires peuvent exercer équivaut à…

\- Inutile de nous le dire, celui-ci est pour toi, la coupa son frère.

La jeune fille regarda la créature poilue s'avancer en se dandinant sur ses courtes jambes et ses quatre bras. Il avait raison, chaque monstre était orienté vers l'un d'eux. Dès lors, Tenera focalisa toute son attention sur le Gundark. Elle tendit son esprit vers le sien. Il s'agissait d'une femelle. Elle capta sa faim, sa douleur et son excitation. Autour de la padawan, le tumulte s'assourdit pour ne devenir qu'un vague bruit de fond. Elle se concentra pour tenter d'apaiser la créature qui la flairait déjà, en vain. La captivité et la torture avait réduit sa conscience à des instincts primaux et sanguinaires. Le gundark s'immobilisa soudain, gratta le sol, le frappa de ses poings, puis chargea. La jeune Skylwalker réagit au quart de tour, elle fléchit les genoux et baissa la tête. Les crocs épais claquèrent à un cheveu de sa tête, brisant net ses chaînes. Alors que ses bras retombaient et que la traction de ses dernières cessait, elle éprouva un vif sentiment de triomphe.

Sentiment qui ne dura qu'un instant.

Ses poignets demeuraient liés entre eux et elle n'avait toujours pas d'armes.

Tenera n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, le gundark revenait à la charge. Elle attendit le dernier moment pour bondir de côté et la bête, dans son élan, ne put dévier de sa trajectoire. La padawan respira profondément. Son maître était actuellement surmené par six pattes griffues et une gueule de crocs, mais s'il avait pu lui parler, elle savait quel aurait été son conseil : Utilise la Force.

Ses bras se levèrent pour pointer ses paumes vers le gundark. La Force se fit une part extensible d'elle-même, et une puissante poussée projeta violemment la créature contre un pilier d'argile. Cela dut suffire à l'assommer, car elle ne bougea plus.

La jeune Skywalker tourna sur elle-même pour analyser la situation. Obi-wan se démenait toujours contre son crustacé, tandis que Anakin et Padme chevauchaient le Reek. Elle se rembrunit. Son frère et elle avaient employé la même tactique. Seulement dans le cas du brun, ce ne fut pas un échec.

Anakin orienta le quadrupède dans sa direction, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

\- Monte ! Cria-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La padawan saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et s'installa devant lui. Elle eut à peine le temps d'assurer son équilibre sur l'échine du tricorne que ce dernier galopait déjà à la rescousse d'Obi-Wan.

Un vif mécontentement montait des gradins. Les spectateurs qui s'attendaient à un bain de sang n'avaient eu le droit qu'à un coup de griffe dans le dos. Tenera n'était pas étonnée de la manière dont les événements s'étaient enchaînés, pourtant le calme et l'assurance mauvaise qu'elle percevait chez le Compte Dokuu, là-haut sur sa tribune, ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

Comme pour confirmer son mauvais pré-sentiment, les grilles de l'arène s'ouvrirent de nouveaux. Cette fois, elles déversèrent un flot de Destroyers. La jeune fille serra les dents en les voyant déclencher leurs boucliers. Dans son dos, son frère se raidit.

\- Tout va bien, assura Obi-Wan. Sondez l'arène.

Mais ils n'en eurent nul besoin car à cet instant, une farandole de sabres se déployèrent dans les gradins, provoquant la fuite immédiate et désordonnée des spectateurs.

En quelques secondes, Tenera se retrouva plongée dans un chaos infernal. Jedi et droïdes avaient émergé des galeries pour envahir les lieux. Des rafales de laser criblèrent le sol, explosant en gerbes de sable en fusion pour ne laisser que de petits cercles calcinés à leurs pieds. Sous le ciel d'un bleu épuré, les crépitements des blasters et les vrombissements crissant des sabres s'élevèrent en un orchestre archaïque. Les cavaliers du Reek se virent lancer des sabres. Anakin s'empressa d'activer le sien pour libérer son maître et sa sœur de leurs liens. Sitôt libre, la benjamine balança une jambe par-dessus le dos du quadrupède puis sauta à terre.

\- Tenera, ne t'éloigne pas ! Lui cria Obi-Wan.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas maître ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton en tranchant le cou d'un droïde.

Cependant elle avait beau dire, elle se retrouva rapidement isolée de ses aînés. Elle mit un moment à s'en apercevoir, concentrée qu'elle était à propulser les droïdes les uns contre les autres ou à les réduire en miette en usant de la Force comme d'une main pour les démembrer. Quand elle se retrouva submergée par le nombre, à tenter de renvoyer les tirs laser toujours plus nombreux, la padawan chercha son maître du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Son intuition lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'arène, de même que Padme et Anakin.

Depuis les grandes ouvertures archées de l'arène, les cohortes de droïdes n'en finissaient pas d'affluer. Le bruit rythmé de leur pas couvrait presque le tumulte du combat. La jeune Skywalker ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Elle battit en retraite, le sabre levé en une posture de défense. Dérapant et trébuchant sur le sable fumant, elle traversa le champ de bataille, les épaules crispées à l'idée de recevoir un tir perdu.

Tenera venait de trancher en deux un super droïde qui se dressait sur son passage quand elle perçut l'appel de Force. Son frère et son maître la rappelaient simultanément à leurs côtés, probablement inquiets de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. La padawan se laissa guider par le signal invisible jusqu'à repérer la silhouette blanche d'Obi-Wan.

\- Maître ! Où est Anakin ? S'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

\- Pas loin, il protège la sénatrice. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui.

La confiance tranquille de sa voix la fit froncer les sourcils. Obi-Wan l'avait fait rappliquer elle, alors qu'il ne se faisait pas de souci pour son frère ? Quant allait-il accepter de voir qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille de Tatooine ? La jeune Skywalker dut cependant reléguer au second plan sa frustration, car autour d'eux la situation se dégradait de secondes en secondes.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu comprendre comment cela avait-il pu se produire, les Jedi s'étaient retrouvés sur la défensive. Coude à coude avec son maître, Tenera reculait irrémédiablement vers le centre de l'arène. Jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse plus faire un pas en arrière. Les tirs cessèrent d'un seul coup, et un silence plombant empli l'espace. La padawan se sentait étouffer sous la tension dont l'air était chargé.

Le Compte Dokuu prit la parole pour leur ordonner de se rendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sentit monter une bouffée de colère sous le coup de l'impuissance à laquelle ils étaient tous réduis. Si elle s'était trouvée face à ce traître…

\- Calme ton esprit, jeune padawan, lui dit doucement une femme à côté d'elle.

\- Shaak-ty a raison, approuva Obi-Wan. Ne laisse pas la colère te gagner. Reste ancrée dans la Force.

Sans répondre, Tenera s'astreignit à obéir. Elle chassa ses tourments en expirant profondément pour laisser la Force la parcourir à nouveau. Quand elle eut retrouvé son calme, la fatigue la rattrapa, hachant sa respiration et l'affligeant d'un point de côté douloureux. Mais son esprit était désormais lucide, et ce qu'il lui avait échappé jusque-là s'imposa à elle. Elle pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire, puis tourna la tête vers Anakin. Celui-ci sentit son regard sur sa nuque et se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

Alors que soulagement et espoir croissaient en force autour d'elle, un grondement roula sous le ciel. Des ombres glissèrent sur l'arène tandis que tous levaient la tête. Une nuée de vaisseaux amorçaient une descente au dessus d'eux. A leurs bords, des commandos de soldats en armures blanches braquaient leurs armes sur eux. Si la jeune Skywalker n'avait pas détecté la présence de maître Yoda parmi eux, elle en aurait été horrifiée. Au lieu de quoi, elle se réjouissait.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de savourer leur triomphe, car en un éclair, le chaos s'était à nouveau déchaîné. A leur avantage cette fois. Les salves qui pleuvaient sur les droïdes anéantissaient les uns et repoussaient les autres. Dans un même ensemble, les Jedi s'élancèrent vers les transporteurs qui faisaient du surplace au dessus de l'arène pour leur permettre de monter à bord. Tenera bondit à leur suite, les bras croisés devant son visage pour se protéger des rafales de sables que le souffle des vaisseaux soulevait.

C'est alors qu'un sentiment de danger imminent courut dans ses veines. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un objet sphérique voltiger à sa rencontre. Une vague glaciale s'insinua dans sa poitrine. Sa main se tendit par reflexe pour repousser ce qu'elle avait deviné être une bombe plasmique. Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle avait réagit trop tard.

La déflagration la souffla comme une brindille. Tenera fut jetée en l'air sans ménagement. Ses dents claquèrent sur sa langue et un goût de fer lui emplit la bouche en même temps que la brûlure de la morsure faisait enfler l'organe. Le moindre de ses os était en proie à une vive douleur, et ses oreilles sifflaient à lui en faire exploser le crâne. Elle vit sable rouge et ciel bleu moucheté de transporteurs tourbillonner à toute allure autour d'elle, puis tout s'arrêta.

Le souffle court, la jeune fille cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas heurté le sol comme elle s'y attendait. Quelqu'un l'avait réceptionné fermement. Tournant la tête elle rencontra un regard gris d'acier.

Obi-Wan la déposa sur le plancher du vaisseau mais dès qu'il la lâcha, les jambes de sa padawan flanchèrent et elle tomba à quatre pattes en gémissant de douleur. Sa tête la lancinait terriblement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle hoqueta, au bord de la nausée. Son maître mit un genou à terre pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son front.

\- La bombe a endommagé ton système nerveux. Rien de grave, mais tu vas être sonnée un moment, déclara-t-il avant de lever la tête pour faire un signe à l'un des soldats. Y a-t-il une unité médicale avec vous ?

\- Dans le C-57, mon général.

\- Tenera ! S'exclama une voix.

L'instant d'après, Anakin était agenouillé près d'elle, colère et inquiétude se disputant dans ses yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à leur maître.

\- Une bombe plasmique. Elle n'a pas été touchée mais l'explosion l'a secoué. Commandant, transférez ma padawan sur le C-57, veillez à ce qu'elle reçoive des soins.

\- Je l'emmène, dit son aîné, presque possessivement.

\- Non, Anakin. Tu restes avec moi. Tenera va bien, ne t'en fait pas pour elle.

L'intéressée aurait aimé protester, mais son état et l'implacabilité d'Obi-Wan l'en empêchèrent. Le transporteur manœuvra pour venir bord à bord avec son jumeau et y larguer sa passagère. Alors qu'elle était de nouveau soulevée de terre par des bras solides, Tenera perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Géonosis**

 **A bord du Transporteur**

La jeune Skywalker fut réveillée par la sensation d'éloignement avec son frère et son maître qui allait en s'accroissant. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son caisson de soin.

\- Ani ! Appela-t-elle.

Un soldat se retourna en l'entendant et lui posa les mains sur les épaules pour la maintenir en place.

\- Skywalker, le général Kenobi a ordonné qu'on vous rapatrie à Coruscant. Nous sommes en route vers la Navette.

La padawan regarda autour d'elle, désorientée, et ne vit que des répliques de l'homme qui l'immobilisait. Elle sonda les autres Transporteurs, mais Obi-Wan et Anakin ne se trouvaient à bord d'aucun d'entre eux.

\- Où est mon maître ?

\- Le général Kenobi est avec Skywalker… l'autre Skywalker. Ils ont empruntés des Speeders pour poursuivre le Compte Dokuu.

\- Quoi ?! Explosa Tenera. Je dois aller avec eux !

\- Je suis désolé. Le généra Kenobi àaordonné que vous…

\- Et moi je vous ordonne de me laisser partir ! Est-ce qu'il vous reste des Speeders ?

\- Impossible, Skywalker. Vous devez récupérer.

\- Je vais bien !

Dans un brusque accès de colère, elle l'envoya valser contre la paroi du vaisseau et bondit hors de son caisson. Les autres membres du Commando braquèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur elle. La jeune fille porta la main à sa ceinture, mais aucun sabre n'était accroché au clipper. Son sang s'échauffa à cette constatation. Le Transporteur se mit à vaciller, comme prit dans un champ de turbulences.

\- Où…?! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Te calmer, tu dois, répliqua une voix autoritaire dans son dos.

La colère de Tenera retomba sur le coup. Elle se retourna tandis que les soldats abaissaient le canon de leurs armes.

\- Maître Yoda.

\- Les décisions de ton maître, serais-tu en train de contester ?

La padawan baissa les yeux.

\- Je… pardonnez-moi, maître Yoda. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené avec eux ?

Le petit être vert et plein de sagesse inclina la tête par-dessus ses mains nouées sur sa canne.

\- La réponse à cette question, déjà tu connais.

Elle serra les poings. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était blessée que Obi-Wan l'avait écarté de la mission, elle le savait. Yoda pointa un doigt griffu vers elle.

\- Trop éprouvés, tes sentiments ont été aujourd'hui. De retrouver la paix, tu dois, avant de retourner de battre.

Tenera ferma les yeux si forts que des tâches écarlates explosèrent sous ses paupières.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, maître Yoda, mais je sens qu'ils sont en danger. Tous les deux. (Elle releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.) J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Anakin est… perturbé lui aussi. Sa cohésion avec maître Obi-Wan en sera altérée et contre un adversaire comme Dokuu…

Des souffles de vent chaud chargé de sable s'insinuaient sur le pont du Transporteur, faisant claquer les bures brunes des deux Jedi, pourtant la jeune fille était parcourue de sueurs froides. Le Maître Jedi la considéra d'un air méditatif, puis fini par lâcher :

\- Orgueilleux de ta part il serait, de croire que tu pourrais changer leur sort. Sur Coruscant tu vas te rendre, comme ton maître l'a ordonné. A leur secours, j'irai.

A court d'arguments, Tenera s'inclina.

Elle regarda le Transporteur réquisitionné par Yoda s'éloigner au dessus des dunes flamboyantes, priant pour qu'il arrive à temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit englouti par le soleil et les vagues de chaleurs. Rongée d'inquiétude, elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de connecter son esprit à celui d'Obi-Wan ou de son frère, mais un verrou de Force avait été placé sur son psychisme. La jeune Skywalker reconnut l'empreinte du Maître Jedi et secoua la tête. S'il l'empêchait ainsi de suivre le combat à distance, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il partageait son ressenti. Résignée, elle alla s'asseoir dans son caisson, triturant nerveusement sa tresse de padawan entre ses doigts.

Quand les Navettes furent en vue, aucun des trois Jedi parti à la poursuite de Dokuu n'était revenu, et personne n'en avait de nouvelles. Tenera monta à bord sans faire de scandale. A présent, si elle devait retrouver Anakin et leur maître, ce serait sur Coruscant. Pendant que Jedi et clones - l'un d'eux l'avait mis au fait de leur identité durant le trajet- embarquaient, elle arpenta nerveusement les couloirs malgré qu'on lui ai attribué une cabine. Finalement, les réacteurs se mirent à ronronner, la Navette à vibrer, et des tourbillons de sable s'élevèrent alors que les vaisseaux de rapatriement prenaient leur envol. La jeune fille regarda Geonosis se faire de plus en plus petite. Elle avait été si heureuse de partir seule en mission avec son maître, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait écartée, contrainte de laisser derrière elle les deux êtres qui faisaient tout son univers.

 _Reviens, Ani. Je t'en supplie reviens._

Les Navettes quittèrent l'Atmosphère en évitant les anneaux d'astéroïdes.

\- _Paré pour le saut dans l'hyperespace._

Geonosis n'était plus qu'une énorme sphère rouge dont Tenera ne pouvait détacher le regard.

\- _Saut hyperspatial dans : trois. Deux. Un._

La planète disparue. Un poids s'enfonça dans le ventre de la Skywalker, mais ce n'était pas seulement la vitesse lumière qui l'y avait logé.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

 **Temple Jedi**

A leur arrivée sur Coruscant, Tenera s'était éclipsée pour filer au Temple Jedi. Elle évita soigneusement le Conseil pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pourtant bien consciente qu'elle avait un rapport de la plus haute importance à faire. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pour l'heure, elle ne voulait rendre de compte à personne. Des droïdes de service vinrent lui apporter un plateau auquel elle ne toucha pas. De fait, son estomac trop noué pour lui permettre d'avaler quoique ce soit.

La jeune fille prit néanmoins une douche, dans l'espoir de tromper son impatience et de noyer son angoisse sous les jets fumant. Quand elle en ressortit, les cheveux mouillés et débarrassée du moindre grain de sable, la nuit était tombée. Elle se planta devant la baie vitrée qui cloisonnait tout un pan de la pièce et guetta le ciel. Malheureusement, le blocage de maître Yoda était toujours actif, et l'activité spatiale était trop dense pour identifier, ou même repérer, la moindre arrivée. Son regard se perdit dans l'hypnotique trafic qui quadrillait l'air entre les innombrables tours lumineuses.

Une brève sonnerie accompagné d'un voyant bleu l'arracha à ses préoccupations. La padawan fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de recevoir un message.

\- Lecture du message, dit-elle tout haut.

Son ordinateur répondit d'une voix modulée :

\- _Message du Chevalier Jedi Shaak-Ty; à l'intention de : la padawan Tenera Skywalker. Objet : Arrivée imminente du Chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et du padawan Anakin Skywalker au Grand Hangar._

A la mention de son maître, la jeune fille avait déjà lâché sa serviette pour se saisir de ses vêtements qu'elle enfila fébrilement. Elle se rua dehors et enfila les couloirs à toute vitesse sans se soucier des regards réprobateurs qu'elle s'attirait.

Maître Winduu se tenait déjà dans le hangar quand elle y parvint. Tenera vint se placer à ses côtés, le cœur battant, puis le salua respectueusement d'un hochement de tête. Le Jedi semblait avoir oublié qu'elle avait un rapport en retard, car il répondit par un regard bienveillant.

Le verrou sur son esprit fut brusquement levé. Un élan de joie la traversa quand elle ressentit de toutes ses fibres la présence de son frère.

La Navette se posa bien trop lentement à son goût, puis un moment s'écoula avant que l'arrière du vaisseau ne s'ouvre. Yoda descendit le premier, et s'approcha d'eux à petits pas.

\- Exacte, ton ressenti était. Maître Winduu, deux cellules d'intervention médicale, il va nous falloir. Attendre, le Conseil peut.

\- Bien.

Sans autre procédure, le grand homme noir tourna les talons. Tenera elle, s'était pétrifiée.

\- Des cellules d'interventions médicales ? Maître que s'est-il…?

Elle perçut à ce moment que son maître et Anakin approchait. Elle se retourna pour le voir descendre de la soute, et son sang se glaça. Son frère soutenait Obi-Wan, qui clopinait tant bien que mal sur une jambe en s'efforçant de ne pas peser sur son apprenti. Et soudain, la jeune fille remarqua ce que son euphorie l'avait empêché de voir jusqu'à présent.

La manche droite de la bure de son aînée flottait.

Etouffant un hoquet d'horreur, elle courut vers lui. Il lui sourit, piteux mais heureux de la revoir.

\- Anakin… Ton bras…, souffla-t-elle.

Il se rembrunit et la laissa écarter son manteau sans broncher. La benjamine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Anakin l'attira alors contre lui de son bras valide. Elle pressa son front contre son épaule.

\- Ca va aller, souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Tenera hocha la tête avant de se décoller de lui pour se tourner vers Obi-Wan.

\- Autant je ne suis pas étonnée pour Anakin, autant de vous maître… je suis surprise, osa-t-elle plaisanter.

\- Pour des égratignures ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je les dois à ton frère.

Ce disant, il décocha un regard appuyé à ce dernier, qui secoua la tête.

* * *

Quand Obi-Wan ressortit des cellules de soin quelques heures plus tard, il fut surprit de trouver sa padawan qui l'attendait dans le grand couloir blanc artificiellement éclairé. Il fronça les sourcils, et la jeune fille prit un air contrit mais déclara néanmoins :

\- Ils vont garder Anakin un moment, le temps de… lui refaire une main. Je voulais voir comment vous alliez.

\- On ne peut mieux, affirma-t-il. Et sûrement mieux que toi. Tu tombes de sommeil, ma jeune apprentie.

Elle se frotta machinalement les yeux.

\- Je peux tenir le coup.

\- Ne cherche pas à me cacher tes faiblesses, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Tenera soupira.

\- D'accord, maître. Je vais aller me coucher.

Son ton arracha un sourire au Jedi. Il la regarda s'éloigner, mais elle s'arrêta soudain et se retourna, préoccupée. Il devina qu'elle allait enfin poser la question qui la travaillait. Celle dont la réponse lui importait tant qu'elle n'avait pas prit de répit afin de l'obtenir au plus tôt.

\- Maître ? Je sais que mon comportement n'a pas été des plus exemplaires durant cette mission, mais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Obi-Wan sourit, incapable de réprimer la tendresse que lui inspirait sa padawan. Il la rattrapa pour presser affectueusement son épaule.

\- Tu es ma padawan. Je suis fier de ce que tu es, de ce que tu deviens. Tu ne me décevras jamais.

Le Jedi vit au soulagement qui emplit ses yeux bleus glacés qu'il avait prononcé les mots justes. Et il les pensait vraiment.


	2. La Face obscure d'Aldébaran : Partie 1

**Note :**

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction a des chapitres d'avance, le fait que je la poste n'implique pas un ralentissement de publication chez mes autres fiction. :)

Cette fois, Tenera, Obi-Wan et Anakin partent pour une aventure totalement inédite ! (Je sais, on dirait de la promo pour film bidon...)

* * *

Tenera avait l'habitude des départs en mission. Pourtant elle éprouvait invariablement le même petit pincement d'excitation à chaque fois qu'elle voyait s'éloigner la silhouette massive du Temple Jedi. Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception.

Installée dans le cockpit arrière de l'Intercepteur attribué à son maître, elle regardait la capitale de Coruscante diminuer jusqu'à devenir une agglomération étincelante de métal et de lumière alors que le vaisseau léger grimpait dans le ciel.

Les deux appareils s'élancèrent dans le vide spatial pour gagner leurs Anneaux Hyperdrive respectifs.

- _R4, entre les coordonnées_ , ordonna la voix d'Obi-Wan dans son écouteur. _G01-SCT 012-SST SOL 578-007_

Anakin lui fit écho, donnant les mêmes directives à R2. Les propulseurs des anneaux s'échauffèrent, jetant un halo bleu sur le visage de la Padawan.

\- _Active tes boucliers Anakin. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, là-bas._

 _\- Bouclier activés, maître. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on nous attende._

\- Il a raison, maître, approuva Tenera. La Fédération du Commerce ne possède aucune annexion dans ce secteur. Et ni le Clan Bancaire, ni le Techno Syndicat n'ont de profit à y faire. Au pire, il s'agit de mercenaires isolés.

\- _Comme si tu avais eu le temps d'étudier le profil de tous les astres du secteur_ , railla son aîné.

Elle rectifia avec un reniflement hautain :

\- Evidemment.

Un silence médusé lui revint dans son micro. Elle gloussa.

\- Je plaisante. Je n'ai consulté que les dossiers du système solaire.

\- _Tu perdais ton temps…_

\- On en rediscutera quand tu te seras crashé parce que tu auras piloté ton vaisseau droit dans un nœud d'attraction, railla la jeune fille.

\- _Tu parles au meilleur astro-pilote de l'univers._

Le ricanement de leur maître grésilla dans leurs transmetteurs.

\- _Hn. Ne te monte pas la tête, mon jeune apprenti. Tu fais juste preuve de plus d'inconscience en matière de pilotage que n'importe qui. Ta propre sœur ne veut pas monter dans le même Intercepteur que toi._

\- _Et bien ma sœur ferait bien de considérer le fait que vous ayez plus d'accidents stellaires à votre actif que moi, maître._

La remarque de Tenera s'étrangla dans sa gorge à ses mots. Elle devait admettre qu'il marquait un point. Leur maître lui évita heureusement d'avoir à répliquer en lançant le saut hyperspatial. Quelques battements de cœur désagréables plus tard, le vaisseau sortait de l'hyperespace pour entrer dans le douzième secteur de l'Alliance Galactique. Il se détacha ensuite de son anneau pour filer vers Aldébaran.

L'énorme planète offrait la gracieuse vue d'une surface partagée entre d'immenses étendues d'eau et de terres couvertes d'une végétation dense sur lesquelles glissaient de longs nuages brumeux ; elle était ceinte de deux couronnes d'astéroïdes et gratifiée de trois astres lunaires. Pourtant, malgré cette magnificence, Tenera se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- _On dirait que tu avais raison, Ten, constata son frère, arrivé juste après eux. Pas le moindre…_

Il s'interrompit en percevant ce qui avait déjà frappé les occupants du premier vaisseau.

\- _Maître Yoda avait raison_ , lâcha-t-il.

\- _Le côté obscure ronge cette planète_ , compléta sombrement Obi-Wan.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rectifier :

\- Une petite surface seulement. Aldébaran n'a pas encore basculé. Que fait-on, maître ?

\- _J'envois immédiatement un rapport au Conseil. Attendons leur directive._

 _\- Pas d'accord_ , objecta Anakin. _On risque de se faire repérer par celui qui tente de corrompre cette planète pendant qu'on attend. Mieux vaut aller lui régler son compte tout de suite._

Il orienta sans attendre son véhicule vers Aldébaran, mais leur maître manœuvra pour lui coupa la route.

\- _Patiente, Anakin. Agir dans la précipitation ne fera qu'empirer les choses._

Tenera tourna la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son frère dans l'autre Intercepteur. Elle sentait clairement l'agacement de Obi-Wan quand à l'excès de témérité de son élève.

\- _Maître_ , protesta ce dernier, _on nous a envoyé ici parce que le signal qu'ont capté nos patrouilleurs portait la signature de la SCI. Mais vous devez l'avoir perçut aussi bien que moi. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de la SCI. Le Compte Dokuu est responsable de tout ça._

Le regard de sa jeune sœur se porta sur l'énorme planète qui tournait paresseusement sur elle-même. La rancœur d'Anakin était clairement perceptible depuis l'autre vaisseau. Le souvenir de son retour de Géonosis à peine quelques mois plus tôt et de sa manche flottante sous le souffle des réacteurs demeurait vif dans l'esprit de la padawan. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la Force pour deviner qu'il l'était encore plus dans celui de son aîné.

- _Raison de plus pour ne pas agir inconsidérément, Anakin,_ répliqua fermement Obi-Wan. _Réfléchit un instant…_

\- _En ce qui me concerne, c'est tout bien réfléchit, maître,_ le coupa son élève. _Je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper encore une fois._

Et avant que Obi-Wan puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il fit pointer le nez de son appareil au dessus du leur, puis lança ses propulseurs à fond pour fuser sur Aldébaran.

\- _Anakin !_ S'écria le Jedi avec une irritation qui frôlait la fureur.

Tenera resta coite tandis qu'il lâchait un profond soupir qui lui écorcha les tympans à travers son oreillette. Il y eut un silence, puis elle l'entendit tripoter le panneau de contrôle.

\- _Ici Obi-Wan Kenobi au rapport. Nous avons capté la présence du Compte Dokuu sur Aldébaran. Il semble que la planète soit soumise à un processus de corruption. Sauf ordre d'abstinence du conseil, nous allons procéder à une intervention._

La jeune fille eut un mince sourire en constatant qu'il avait couvert son frère.

\- _J'aurai du te faire monter avec Anakin, déplora Obi-Wan d'un ton las. Peut-être que toi, il t'aurait écouté._

\- Ou peut-être que si j'avais eu mon propre Intercepteur, j'aurai pu le rattraper et l'arrêter.

\- _Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas piloter ?_

Elle s'en mordit la langue. Sa remarque était encore un effet de son sentiment d'infériorité. En réalité, elle était vexée qu'Anakin ait filé sans elle.

\- Je voulais seulement dire qu'il ne servait à rien de regretter un choix passé. Mieux vaut penser à empêcher mon frère de faire une bêtise.

Obi-Wan eut un léger rire.

\- _Tu me sers mes propres leçons maintenant ?_

\- Mieux, je les applique, maître.

Tenera se serait frappé la tête contre la glace du cockpit pour une telle hypocrisie. Mais son maître, trop préoccupé, ne remarqua rien. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- _Bon et bien…cap sur Aldébaran._

Et s'en attendre, le vaisseau s'élança dans le sillage de son jumeau. Ils survolaient les champs d'astéroïdes quand un bruit étrange crachota dans le transmetteur de la Skywalker.

\- Maître ? Tout va bien ?

\- _Ce n'était pas moi._

\- _Non, c'était moi_ , fit la voix irrité d'Anakin.

\- _Un problème ?_ Demanda son maître sans parvenir à gommer l'amusement de sa voix.

\- _Une simple fausse manip' de R2._

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le bruit d'agonie chuinta de nouveau. Tenera sentit un profond agacement la gagner.

\- _Anakin ? Ce n'était pas le son caractéristique d'un réacteur qui lâche que je viens d'entendre ?_

\- J _e dirai de deux réacteurs_ , renchérit son maître.

Le padawan ne répondit pas, mais ils l'entendirent s'acharner sur les manches et les leviers. Finalement, son Intercepteur fut en vue, réacteurs bel et bien en panne, en train de dériver lentement vers la grosse planète. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Tenera pour comprendre.

\- Nœud d'attraction. Comme je l'avais prédis, ironisa-t-elle.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Tu… Non, maître ! N'entrez pas dans son…!

Une secousse ébranla leur vaisseaux, qui se cabra, oscilla, puis finit par se stabiliser. Deux chuintements graves s'ensuivirent.

\- … champ d'attraction, finit-elle avec exaspération. Oh, génial.

\- _Hm_ , fut tout ce que son maître trouva à répondre.

\- _R2, trouve-nous une manœuvre pour nous tirer de là_ , ordonna Anakin, loin de s'avouer vaincu.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On ne peut _pas_ se sortir de là. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer d'éviter le crash.

\- _Quel crash ?_ Demandèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

\- Le nœud d'attraction est comme un tourbillon en pleine océan. Un tourbillon massif et inextricable, j'entends. Il va nous attirer droit sur la planète avec de plus en plus de force. Les appareils ne répondent déjà plus. Dès qu'on entrera dans l'atmosphère, on perdra le contrôle. Si on ne s'enflamme pas avant d'atteindre la surface, le choc nous tuera à coup sûr.

\- _Charmant programme_ , commenta Obi-Wan.

\- _Il y a peut-être un moyen d'éviter ça. Maître, il faudra que vous fassiez exactement ce que je vais vous dire._

\- _J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à m'en remettre au meilleur astro-pilote de l'univers._

 _\- A l'avenir, souvenez-vous que mon inconscience vous aura sauvé la vie._

 _-_ Anakin, ton inconscience est _précisément_ ce qui nous à mis dans cette situation.

 _\- Déployez-vous dériveurs, maître._

Sous les ordres du padawan, les vaisseaux, qui exécutaient déjà de lents tonneaux involontaires se maintinrent en une position plus stable. Cependant, l'attraction de la planète se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Les ailes rouges et bleues oscillaient maladroitement, flamboyantes sous les feux du soleil. Tenera sentit une pression peser sur son ventre, la clouant à son siège. Ils entrèrent dans la lueur violette surréaliste qui les séparait de l'atmosphère terrestre. Des rafales orangeâtes et évanescentes léchèrent les nez des appareils. Le cœur de la brune remonta dans sa gorge, tandis qu'autour d'elle les voyants clignotaient avec affolement. Par-dessus le sifflement de leur chute, la voix de son frère lui parvint, tendue mais maîtrisée.

\- _Connectez les entrées de refroidissement avec les bouches d'évacuations extérieures et inversez les flux_.

Les flammes affamées perdirent en intensité un moment, puis revinrent à l'assaut, avant d'être étouffées de nouveau. Une vapeur dense enveloppa les Intercepteurs. La padawan retint un cri quand une brusque secousse l'ébranla sans ménagement. Son harnais de sécurité écrasa ses aisselles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, qui avait évité la turbulence.

\- _Tenera, je sais que tu es en train de regretter de ne pas être montée avec Anakin, mais je te prierais de me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas Maître Jedi pour rien._

\- Vous savez bien que vous avez toute ma confiance, maître, s'arracha-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Les vaisseaux commencèrent à piquer du nez, et elle se retrouva face à un immense ciel bleu qui semblait s'étendre au fur et à mesure de leur chute.

\- _Désactivez les Stabilisateurs Avant et mettez toute la puissance dans les Stabilisateurs Arrière._

Les nez d'acier se redressèrent, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. La jeune fille se dévissa le coup pour tenter d'apercevoir le sol. Un épais rideau de nuages préservait la surprise, aussi étendit-elle ses sens au plus loin qu'elle put.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez ? Amerrissage ou atterrissage ?

\- _Amerrissage_ , répondit prétentieusement son frère.

\- _Atterrissage_ , répondit Obi-Wan.

\- …Bon. Au moins personne ne sera déçut.

\- T _enera, qu'est-ce que tu perçois en bas ?_ S'enquit le Jedi.

\- Des sortes de…marécages.

\- _Effectivement, R4 détecte une surface terrestre et un taux d'humidité élevé._

L'appareil tout entier vibrait désormais, et en dépit des efforts de son pilote, il piquait sans cesse à droite et à gauche, dégringolant dans les nuages. Anakin avait donné toutes les directives possibles pour augmenter leurs chances, mais la suite dépendait entièrement des compétences de leur maître. La padawan vit se profiler de massives ombres grises au loin, qu'elle devina être des montages. Elle croisa les bras sur elle et crispa les doigts sur ses harnais. La tentation de fermer les yeux était forte, mais son instinct la persuadait du contraire.

Son sens du danger se mit soudain à hurler, lui figeant le sang dans les veines. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, un soudain impact accompagné d'un bruit sourd de métal brisé secoua le vaisseau. Tenera tourna la tête et vit avec horreur qu'un panache de fumée noire montait de l'aile froissée de leur ARC. Tout se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle, tandis qu'ils se voyaient précipités au sol sans aucun moyen de rétablir leur trajectoire.

\- _Ten ! Maître !_

Par intermittence, elle vit l'appareil bleu de son frère loin au dessus d'eux. La réponse de la jeune fille était coincée dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la terre approcher à toute vitesse. Brusquement, elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Ses paupières venaient de se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

Alors que l'impact mortel était imminent, la Skywalker sentit la pression qui l'écrasait s'alléger soudain. L'alarme stridente prévenant de la proximité proportionnellement trop grande de la surface par rapport à leur vitesse se calma. L'Intercepteur s'était stabilisé, et amorçait une descente bien moins archaïque.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était Anakin, qui usait de télékinésie pour sécuriser leur atterrissage. Mais il ne pouvait prendre en charge deux vaisseaux à la fois, et le sien exécutait des tonneaux en piqué qui n'avaient rien de ses habituelles figures acrobatique.

Tenera fut brutalement jetée contre son navordinateur. Des étoiles rouges explosèrent devant ses yeux, puis tout cessa. Obi-Wan et elle s'étaient crashées. Mais ils n'en étaient pas morts. Tremblante, elle tâtonna pour défaire ses harnais, puis pianota sur son tableau de bord pour ouvrir le cockpit.

\- Maître ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète de ne pas l'entendre.

Seule le halètement un peu rauque de sa propre respiration emplissait l'habitacle. Celui-ci s'ouvrit en fumant et en sifflant. Elle s'en extirpa prestement, et bondit sur le toit du vaisseau pour guetter le ciel. Anakin n'avait pas reprit le contrôle de son appareil, elle le voyait chuter dans un sillage de vapeur.

Sans réfléchir, Tenera leva les bras et canalisa la Force qu'elle sentait couler en elle. L'effort que son entreprise requérait changea ses muscles en plombs. Elle serra les dents, le visage crispé en un rictus de concentration intense. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles rien de notable ne se produisit, la jeune fille sentit finalement l'Intercepteur se soumettre à sa volonté. Il cessa de tournoyer furieusement, ralentit dans sa chute par la poussée contraire à laquelle elle le soumettait. La sueur perla sur son front et ses jambes flageolèrent, prête à flancher, mais elle tient bon. Des centaines de mètres séparaient encore Anakin du sol. Elle n'en arrivait pas moins à saturation de Force, et son corps se rebellait.

Un violent vertige la submergea sans appel, brisant net l'afflue de Force. Le vaisseau bleu reprit de la vitesse. Avec un hoquet d'effroi, la padawan le récupéra. C'était trop demander, et elle en était consciente. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de freiner la chute du véhicule sans cherche à maîtriser pleinement sa descente. Elle n'était plus qu'à demi consciente, agissant par pur instinct.

Quand l'Intercepteur s'écrasa dans une colossale gerbe visqueuse, Tenera fit de même. Elle bascula en avant sans même s'en apercevoir. Ce fut à peine si elle sentit l'impact avec l'eau vaseuse.

* * *

Exténué, Anakin resta un instant immobile dans son cockpit. Il avait nettement senti l'intervention de sa sœur et à sa plus grande fierté, elle était parvenue à lui éviter le crash. Ou du moins à lui éviter la mort, rectifia-t-il en considérant le nez fumant et déformé de son appareil.

R2 émit une série de bips que son navordinateur traduisit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au défilé de lignes vertes.

\- Maître Obi-Wan n'émet plus ? Lut-il avec une pointe de sarcasme pour le vocabulaire choisit par le droïde astromech.

Il leva les yeux vers l'Intercepteur qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui comme un énorme animal rouge enlisé dans les marais. A sa grande stupeur, Tenera ne se tenait plus sur le toit du véhicule. Il la repéra un instant après, flottant dans les quelques pieds de flotte opaque.

\- Ten ! S'écria-t-il en se débarrassant de son harnais.

Anakin bondit à terre sans attendre l'ouverture complète du cockpit. Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent entièrement dans un magma froid et spongieux. Il pesta, puis pataugea tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa sœur et la souleva par les épaules. D'un revers de manche, il tamponna son visage pour la débarrasser des filets d'eau boueuse. Une rapide vérification de l'activité de ses midi-chloriens lui assura qu'elle était simplement éreintée. Le padawan la souleva pour aller la déposer sur l'aile du vaisseau.

Il glissa ensuite jusqu'au cockpit de son maître. Celui-ci ne portait aucune marque de blessure apparente, mais son inconscience inquiéta Anakin.

\- R4, ouvre-moi ça, ordonna-t-il.

Le petit droïde s'exécuta, et le jeune homme put examiner Obi-Wan. Il supposa finalement qu'il s'était assommé au moment du crash. _Brillant, pour un maître Jedi…_

Comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées -ce dont Anakin le soupçonnait souvent d'être capable- ledit Jedi ouvrit les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on est tous en vie ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

Son maître eut un haussement de sourcil qui semblait signifier qu'il n'en avait jamais douté.

\- Bien. (Il se défit de son harnais.) Allons-nous occuper de Dokuu.

Anakin se releva et monta au dessus du véhicule.

\- Tenera est encore inconsciente.

Un éclair de préoccupation passa dans les yeux d'acier.

\- Elle est blessée ?

\- Non. Elle a frôlé la saturation en arrêtant la chute de mon Intercepteur.

Ce disant, il désigna son vaisseau d'un mouvement de tête. Obi-Wan n'y accorda qu'un vague regard avant de se rendre au chevet de sa disciple d'un saut leste. Il l'étudia brièvement avant de déclarer :

\- Ce n'est rien, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai déjà examiné, répondit Anakin, un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

Son maître lui adressa un regard qui lui fit comprendre que son brin d'insolence ne lui avait pas échappé, mais ne releva pas. Il se releva en croisant les bras, une main distraitement passée dans sa barbe alors qu'il méditait.

\- Avec cette splendide arrivée, il est inutile d'espérer passer inaperçu. On ne bénéficie plus de l'effet de surprise pour passer à l'attaque. Je vais tenter d'entrer en contact avec le conseil. En attendant, _on ne bouge pas d'ici_.

Obi-Wan appuya ces derniers mots d'un regard acéré. Son padawan hésita, et se tourna vers Tenera, qu'il sentait en cours de régénération. Alors, il inclina la tête. Satisfait, le Jedi retourna à son cockpit pour établir une liaison avec Coruscant. Anakin, lui, s'assit près de sa sœur. Il ne tarda pas à prendre sa main dans la sienne, comme pour s'obliger à rester à ses côtés au lieu de s'enfoncer dans la végétation luxuriante qui bordait les marécages afin de courir après Dokuu. Son maître le rejoignit peu de temps après.

\- J'ai transmis le message, mais étant donné la distance, il faudra du temps avant qu'il leur parvienne.

Le padawan se contenta de hocher la tête. A ce moment là, Tenera remua en marmonnant des imprécations inintelligibles. La jeune fille se redressa précautionneusement, les yeux dans le vague, puis sembla finalement reprendre se esprit.

\- Ani ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Tu n'as rien ?

Il s'esclaffa.

\- Il me semble que c'est toi qui es couverte de boue !

Sans prévenir, elle lui flanquait un coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- Aïe ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Et il me semble que c'est toi qui disais être le meilleur pilote de l'univers !

Il écarta les mains en souriant.

\- Est-ce que je ne viens pas de vous sauver la vie ?

\- Et _je_ t'ai sauvé la vie juste après !

\- Moi qui croyais qu'on avait arrêté de tenir les comptes, soupira Obi-Wan en se massant le front.

\- A ce propos, maître, vous prenez du retard, sourit Tenera.

\- Pas possible.

\- Si, renchérit Anakin, depuis Altar.

Sa jeune sœur toussota.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Depuis Boho !

Le Jedi les regarda l'un après l'autre.

\- Ne recommencez pas vous deux. Nous avons mieux à faire, il faut dégager nos Intercepteurs de là. Tenera, va étudier le terrain et trouve nous un endroit où établir un campement. Anakin, est-ce qu'il te reste suffisamment de forces pour déplacer les vaisseaux ?

Avant que celui-ci puisse répondre, sa sœur se leva en frottant ses cuisses et son tabard. Elle ne réussit qu'à étaler d'avantage la boue séchée.

\- Vous parlez à l'Elu, maître, railla-t-elle.

Anakin leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle feignait ne s'apercevoir de rien, frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre en une tentative -encore une fois vaine- de les nettoyer. Il préféra tenir sa langue et se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

\- Bien sûr, maître.

\- Parfait.

Le jeune homme descendait sans se presser sur l'aile pour ensuite regagner le sol lorsqu'une soudain poussée le prit de court et le précipita dans le marais. Il se releva en crachant, dégouté, puis se retourna vers la responsable de sa chute.

\- Ten !

Sa sœur éclata de rire, avant de s'élancer dans les airs et de se propulser d'un bond à la lisière des marécages. Exaspéré, Anakin usa encore une fois de sa bure, cette fois pour essuyer son propre visage tout en évitant de regarder son maître, dont il percevait l'amusement.

* * *

Tenera regretta immédiatement d'avoir utilisé la Force si tôt après avoir reprit conscience, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à la pulsion frustrante qui l'avait traversé. Ses muscles la tiraillaient assez durement, et la faim lui tenaillait le vente. Cependant, l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait lui fit rapidement oublier sa fatigue.

Une fois la vase froide et les spirales de brouillard des marais dépassés, elle eut de l'humus odorant sous les pieds et des rideaux de larges feuilles au dessus de la tête. La padawan ne tarda pas à se sentir minuscule au milieu des plantes gracieuses qui s'étiraient à l'infini vers le ciel. Elle comprit que leur Intercepteur avait du heurter une branche des plus grands spécimens.

Les troncs bruns, brique ou violacés étaient veinés d'étranges lignes bleues électriques. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la sève qui teintait ainsi les feuilles. La lumière du soleil couchant était ainsi magnifiquement tamisée. La jeune fille fit jouer un rayon cyan sur le dos de sa main, avant de se remettre à avancer.

Elle finit par trouver un point d'eau niché entre une poignée de rochers vermillons qui transmettaient leur couleur à la source. Ravie, Tenera s'y avança jusqu'à mi-cuisse et, cueillant l'eau en coupe, s'aspergea le visage et les cheveux pour se débarrasser des croûtes de boue qui la maculait. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa tenue.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses compagnons, ils achevaient de camoufler les épaves de leurs vaisseaux sous les branchages. Obi-Wan sortit leurs mobilpacks et ils allèrent s'installer sur les pierres plates chauffées par le soleil. Les provisions furent distribuées, et le trio entama son repas avec appétit.

\- Eh bien… la situation aurait pu être pire, constata leur maître au bout d'un moment.

\- Ah bon ? Fit cyniquement son apprentie.

\- Je ne sens aucune présence du côté Obscure là où nous sommes. La surface contaminée n'est pas loin, mais ici nous sommes hors d'atteinte.

Tenera sonda les lieux, et constata d'elle-même la véracité de ses propos. Elle remarqua soudain ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu détecter plus tôt, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Maître, êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit du Compte Dokuu là-bas ?

Ce fut au tour d'Obi-Wan de froncer les sourcils.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, le sith qui nous attend lui est lié plus que je ne saurai le dire, son énergie lui ressemble fortement.

\- Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, trancha Anakin d'un ton sec.

\- Pourtant je sens une différence par rapport aux autres fois, insista sa jeune sœur.

\- Tu es fatiguée, Ten. Tes perceptions ont pu être altérées.

La condescendance du padawan la piqua au vif. Sans répliquer, elle tendit la main et l'éjecta dans l'étang. Il en ressortit ruisselant, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Elle le dévisagea avec suffisance, avant qu'une attraction irrésistible ne la pousse à son tour au fond du bassin. La jeune fille lâcha une flopée de bulles puis émergea en éclaboussant son frère. Celui-ci tourna sa paume au dessus de la surface, d'où une algue gluante ne tarda pas à émerger. Il tourna le poignet, et la projection dégoulinante fusa sur elle. Tenera glapit, mais parvint à arrêter le projectile pour le renvoyer contre son expéditeur. Anakin avait déjà tiré une multitude de munitions hors de l'eau. Suspendues au dessus de lui, les algues menaçaient la padawan de toute part. Il les expédia toutes ensembles vers elle. Tenera croisa les bras devant son visage, et les tirs gluants se heurtèrent à sa barrière avec des bruits visqueux.

\- Il me semblait avoir emmené des padawans avec moi, commenta soudain Obi-Wan. Pas des _novices_ de premier âge !

Les algues retombèrent toutes à l'eau. La brune croisa le regard de son frère, et y lut la même tentation qu'il devait voire dans les siens.

\- Si vous me lancez _une seule_ de ces choses, je vous réexpédie sur Coruscant.

Anakin sauta sur un rocher et tordit les battants qui pendaient sous sa ceinture pour les essorer.

\- Nous n'avons plus de vaisseau opérationnel, fit-il remarquer.

\- Dans ce cas la punition devra attendre notre retour, et vous en subirez les frais.

Tenera sortit à son tour de l'eau. D'un mouvement d'épaules, elle se débarrassa de sa bure, puis l'étendit pour la faire sécher.

\- Pardonnez-nous, maître.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous aurez autre chose que des _algues_ à opposer à Dokuu.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, maître, répliqua sombrement Anakin en ployant et déployant les doigts de son orthoprothèse mécanisée.

Obi-Wan s'assit en tailleur, et ses apprentis l'imitèrent. Après un moment de méditation, ils parlèrent stratégie jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Tenera finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur le flanc, sans avoir le souvenir de s'être allongée. Les paupières lourdes, elle cala ses mains sous sa tête, mais sa tenue encore humide lui flanquait des frissons. Elle se recroquevilla en grelottant. Une étoffe chaude la recouvrit soudain. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit Obi-Wan au dessus d'elle. La padawan murmura de vagues paroles de remerciement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	3. La Face obscure d'Aldébaran : Partie 2

Un long frisson la tira brusquement du sommeil, mais il n'était dû en rien à la température ambiante. La faute en était aux sueurs froides qui lui coulaient dans le dos. Tenera s'assit précipitamment, plongée dans l'obscurité totale. L'instant d'après, une lueur rouge éclaira les environs du bassin et elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être réveillée. Anakin était déjà debout, sa bure à moitié enfilée, tandis qu'Obi-Wan allumait un deuxième shiner.

\- Vous l'avez sentit, vous aussi ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Evidemment, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

La jeune fille se saisit du manteau tombé sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle s'était redressée et l'endossa avant de se souvenir qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Elle tendit sa bure à son maître puis récupérera la sienne.

\- L'emprise du côté obscure s'étend, marmonna ce dernier plus pour lui-même que pour ses élèves.

\- Le Compte Dokuu, siffla Anakin.

\- Ou son frère, suggéra indolemment sa benjamine.

Ils la dardèrent de regards sévères, et elle comprit que l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Tenera se concentra donc afin de mieux analyser ce qu'il se produisait.

Non loin d'eux, l'énergie de la terre était drainée goulument, puis le vide créé était empli par une force néfaste. Pour ce faire, le flux de ténèbres fouillait les mémoires du sol, ravivait les plus noirs souvenirs dont il était imprégné pour entrer en résonance avec eux et amplifier sa propre portée. Ainsi, le côté obscure rongeait progressivement la surface d'Aldébaran, la gangrenant tel un véritable parasite. La Skywalker en frémit.

\- R4, appela Obi-Wan dans son émetteur, vérifie si j'ai reçu une communication.

Une brève série de modulations répondit à la négative, et il passa la main dans sa barbe d'un air absorbé.

\- Maître, intervint Anakin, nous ne pouvons pas attendre.

Sa sœur choisit d'abonder dans son sens.

\- La réponse peut mettre des jours à arriver, et Aldébaran succombe sans aucune résistance. De toute façon, puisque nous n'avons aucun moyen de repartir, autant agir.

Le Jedi grimaça à ses mots.

\- Jusqu'à présent, les choix par défauts ne nous ont pas vraiment réussi, fit-il observer.

\- Les longues délibérations encore moins, répliqua la padawan.

Son maître salua la justesse du propos par un sourire, puis releva les yeux vers eux.

\- Très bien, mettons un terme à tout cela dès à présent.

Tenera sentit que cette déclaration plaisait énormément à son frère. Un bref regard entendu, et ils bondirent loin de l'amas rocheux. Capuchons rabattus sur le visage, le trio progressa agilement en hauteur. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à sentir son cœur s'exalter alors qu'elle se coulait le long des branches épaisses et fendait l'air par des sauts prodigieux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la zone contaminée, le changement radical de l'environnement la frappa. De bleues, les veinures qui sillonnaient les arbres étaient devenues grisâtres. La sève qui les irriguait pulsait plus faiblement, privant les feuilles de vitalité. Les bruits émit par le peuplement de cette végétation racornie étaient moroses, quand ils n'étaient pas lugubre. Pire : épines et venins proliféraient anormalement au milieu de cet essoufflement de vie. La brune vit des ombres furtives se mouvoir dans l'ombre, prédateurs rendus fous par la force malsaine ou proies plus terrifiées qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

Sur le territoire de l'ombre, même elle était touchée. Il lui semblait qu'elle évoluait dans une glus froide et collante. Elle se répéta le Code comme un mantra pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par les appendices invisibles que le côté obscure déployait. Même à cette distance, elle sentait nettement qu'un esprit puissant était à l'œuvre.

Devant eux, Obi-Wan s'immobilisa soudain sur une branche et leur fit signe de faire de même. Ses deux apprentis vinrent s'accroupir à ses côtés. Un bras appuyé sur son genou, le Jedi scrutait le sol. _Droïdes_ , leur indiqua-t-il par gestes. Le poul de Tenera s'accéléra et ses muscles s'échauffèrent, anticipant le combat à venir.

 _On descent ?_ Demanda son frère. Elle devina que son sang à lui bouillonnait.

 _On écoute._ Répliqua leur maître.

Anakin souffla comme un fauve agacé, mais s'en tint à ses ordres. En bas, la végétation bruissait et craquait sous le pas des B2. La voix modulée de l'un d'eux s'éleva.

\- J' . .

\- C'é .bestiole.

\- .c'é .Jedi ?

\- . . ?

\- Negatif.

\- .n'é . .

La jeune fille échangea un regard amusé avec son frère. Les droïdes manquaient toujours cruellement d'intelligence.

\- Ça sent le piège, fit remarquer Anakin une fois que la patrouille ce fut éloignée.

\- Et on est en train de se jeter dedans, acquisça sa benjamine. Que fait-on, maître ?

\- Ravit de voir que vous prenez encore mon avi en compte, ironisa celui-ci avant de répondre : On continue, comme toujours.

Le trio poursuivit son chemin. Au loin, l'horizon palissait. Bientôt, ils ne bénéficieraient plus du couvert de la nuit. Quelques bêtes les flairèrent et tentèrent de les approcher, mais un avertissement mental suffisait à les dissuader. Obi-Wan dut user de télékinésie une fois, alors qu'un serlk avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à dérouler ses anneaux sur son épaule.

Les colonnes délabrées furent les premières à apparaître. Elles pointaient par-dessus les arbres, ombres noires et froides devant un ciel toujours plus pâle. Tenera fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose cloche, maître, lâcha-t-elle.

Derrière elle s'éleva alors la vibration d'une corde qui se tend brusquement, accompagnée d'un juron furieux. Obi-Wan et elle firent volte-face, portant la main à leur ceinture, mais ils stoppèrent leur geste.

Suspendu au dessus du vide, Anakin se débattait avec le filet qui l'enserrait. La brune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Quand on parlait de se jeter dans le piège… celui-là n'était peut-être pas indispensable.

Il la foudroya du regard tandis qu'elle le regardait passer un bras entre les mailles pour diriger sa paume vers le sol. Leur maître croisa les bras.

\- Tu as perdu ton sabre, pas vrai ?

\- Non, je l'ai, répliqua-t-il.

Et effectivement, l'instant d'après, son sabre regagnait sa main. Obi-Wan soupira.

\- Anakin, comment est-ce que je dois te le dire ? Ton sabre…

\- C'est-ce qui me maintient en vie. Je sais, maître.

Le rayon bleu se déploya en chuintant, et le padawan trancha la corde. En un salto, il retombait à leurs côtés. Il rengaina son sabre, puis rajusta sa bure en les confrontant du regard. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoique-ce soit.

\- Des. Jedi !

Des tirs de blaster déchirèrent les ténèbres. Le trio dégaina dans un même ensemble. Tenera écrasa contre un rocher les trois premiers B2 qu'elle vit, puis bondit pour en démonter deux autres d'un seul coup de sabre. En quelques battements de cœur, la patrouille était exterminée.

\- Tant pis pour la discrétion, décréta Obi-Wan. Dépêchons nous.

Ses deux apprentis acquiescèrent et ils s'élancèrent de plus belle, sabre en main. Un écho de roulements s'éleva entre les fougères.

\- Destroyers, prévint Anakin en lançant un regard appuyé à sa sœur.

Elle hocha la tête. Un droïde dekass émergea des broussailles en cliquetant. Tenera ne lui laissa pas le temps d'activer son bouclier. Elle tendit une main, doigts repliés comme une serre, et le droïde fut soulevé dans les airs pour être lancé droit sur son aîné. Celui-ci bondit et le trancha en cours de vol. Il pirouetta pour retomber devant la jeune fille. La réplique du Destroyers surgit à son tour. Il ne s'était même pas déployé qu'Anakin l'envoya contre sa sœur. Elle le cueillit d'un coup de sabre qui le sépara en deux moitiés fumantes, ourlées de métal en fusion.

\- J'aime mieux ça, commenta leur maître en haussant la voix par-dessus le vacarme que faisait le massif tronc d'arbre qu'il avait abattu sur le dernier droïde restant.

Au milieu des volées d'échardes et des filets de fumée, ses élèves inclinèrent la tête en souriant, acceptant le compliment. Tenera sonda les environs. Elle perçut du mouvement à quelques mètres.

\- Il y en a d'autre, maître. Et ils sont nombreux.

Obi-Wan leur désigna les branches d'un mouvement de tête, et tous trois grimpèrent en quelques sauts agiles après avoir désactivé leurs armes.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu disais que quelque-chose clochait, lui rapela le Jedi.

\- Ce sont les ruines, maître.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, aussi précisa-t-elle :

\- Elles ne devraient pas être là. Aucune civilisation ne s'est jamais établie sur Aldébaran.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument. Sinon cela voudrait dire que les archives de l'Assemblée Bibliothécaire sont erronées.

\- Ou qu'elles aient été trafiquées, hypothéqua son aîné. C'est déjà arrivé.

Obi-Wan porta machinalement la main à son menton, pensif.

\- Il semble que cette histoire soit bien plus complexe que ce que nous pensions. Il faut impérativement en informer le Conseil.

Anakin renâcla d'un air révolté.

\- Vous voulez qu'on fasse demi-tour ?!

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Anakin. Nous devons continuer… mais l'un de nous doit retourner aux vaisseaux.

La jeune Skywalker baissa la tête, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées. Loin en dessous d'eux, les droïdes s'activaient à leur recherche. _Il n'y a pas de passion. Il y a la sérénité._

\- Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent, étonnés. Avec un soupir, elle haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Maître, vous devez continuer pour diriger la mission, et Anakin a plus d'expérience que moi pour ce qui est de combattre Dokuu alors…

 _Alors même si j'ai horreur de ça, même si je préférerai mille fois vous suivre, je sais que c'est la meilleure option._

Elle lut sur le visage d'Obi-Wan qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Transmet le message au Conseil et rejoint nous. Mais si quelque-chose nous arrive entre temps, reste avec les Astro-droïdes et attend les secours.

\- Quoi ? Non, maître ! Je ne vous laisserai pas.

\- C'est un ordre, ma jeune apprentie.

La padawan ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait la langue puis, après un bref silence, elle s'inclina. Anakin s'avança vers elle et lui prit les bras pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Merci, Ten. Fais attention.

Elle détourna les yeux et se dégagea doucement.

\- Que la Force soit avec vous, déclama-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour bondir au loin.

Elle ne les entendit pas, mais elle savait qu'ils lui avaient retourné la formule.

* * *

Le jour était parfaitement levé quand Tenera retrouva les vaisseaux. Quitter la zone infestée par le côté obscure lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle s'y sentait mal. Son esprit lui paraissait maintenant plus clair, et elle se sentait moins prompte à l'emportement ou à la colère. La jeune fille s'enfonça sous les broussailles jusqu'à trouver l'ouverture du cokpit de l'Intercepteur de son maître. Elle se glissa dans l'habitacle et activa le navordinateur. En découvrant qu'Obi-Wan avait une communication en attente, elle s'empressa de la prendre. L'hologramme du Maître de l'Ordre apparut sous ses yeux.

\- _Tenera ?_ S'étonna-t-il. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

\- La situation n'est pas encore critique, Maître Winduu, mais elle pourrait le devenir très vite.

Et sans attendre, la padawan lui raconta leurs découvertes. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son rapport, Yoda apparut à côté de son confrère.

\- _Modifiées, ses archives sur Aldébaran, ont été_ , confirma-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Les deux Maître Jedi échangèrent un regard, puis Winduu se retourna vers elle et déclara d'un ton égal.

\- _Par le Conseil lui-même, afin d'endiguer toute tentation chez celui les consulterait._

\- Tentation ? Maître, je ne comprends pas…

\- _Des ruines de Temples Sith, ces ruines sont._

\- _Lorsque les Sith ont été défait il y a bien longtemps, Aldébaran leur a été retiré, et lentement sevrée du côté obscure. Mais la planète ne pourra jamais redevenir ce qu'elle a été autrefois. Si quelqu'un de sensible à la Force découvrait ces Temples et se laisser influencer par le côté obscure, il pourrait relancer le processus grâce aux résidus qui y demeurent._

\- _Un grand danger, une planète corrompue représente. Force, colère, et haine, elle insuffle à celui qui la maîtrise. Rien de plus qu'un cercle vicieux, cela devient. Et attiré par le pouvoir du côté obscure, d'autres peuvent-être._

\- On aurait un nouveau nid de Sith, comprit Tenera, exactement comme avec Corribant.

\- _Tout juste. Cependant il semble que nos précautions aient été inutiles, puisque le Compte Dokuu y opère malgré tout._

La jeune fille cilla à ses mots, et Yoda ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- D _u Compte Dokuu, tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse…_

\- Non, Maître Yoda. Maître Obi-Wan et Anakin refusent de me croire, mais je sens quelque chose de… différent.

Le vieux Jedi émit un léger grognement pensif, la tête inclinée, puis il ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, au bout desquelles la padawan sentit une conscience effleurer la sienne. Elle lui ouvrit son esprit, suffisamment confiante pour savoir qu'il n'y lirait pas plus que ce qu'elle accepterait, mais il n'y entra même pas. Tenera ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il se servait simplement d'elle comme d'une balise, afin de sonder la planète par lui-même.

L'hologramme finit par rouvrir les yeux, et l'esprit de Yoda s'effaça du sien.

\- _Juste, est ton ressenti. Encore une fois. Le Compte Dokuu, ce n'est pas. Mais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble._

La Skywalker sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire soulagé. Elle qui commençait à douter d'elle-même….

\- _Tenera, peux-tu nous mettre en contact avec Obi-Wan ?_

Elle acquiesça, puis sortit son datapad et pianota brièvement dessus.

\- Maître ? Vous me recevez ?

La lumière holographique tourna lentement autour du socle, sans projeter d'image.

\- Maître ? Vous me recevez ? Répéta la padawan alors qu'une pointe d'angoisse montait en elle.

Les rayons se dressèrent soudain, et le Jedi apparut en miniature sur son datapad.

\- _Juste à temps !_ Commenta-t-il. _Un peu plus et les communications ne passaient plus. Tout va bien ?_

Elle ignora le brin de contrariété qui lui serra le cœur à l'idée qu'ils soient déjà si près du Temple, et annonça d'une voix neutre :

\- J'ai pu établir une communication avec le Conseil. Je vous mets tout de suite en contact.

Ce disant, elle brancha le datapad sur le navordinateur, et les hologrammes furent en mesure de se voir. Obi-Wan s'inclina face à ses supérieurs, puis Maître Winduu prit la parole.

\- _Ta padawan nous a déjà fait le compte-rendu de votre mission. Suite à ton précédent message, nous avions déjà organisé le départ d'une Compagnie. Elle devait partir si nous n'avions plus de vos nouvelles, ou à ta demande._

\- _Nous avons déjà constaté que la place était armée, mais rien d'ingérable pour le moment. Je pense que…_

Le son du datapad se mit à crachoter sans prévenir, parasitant la voix du Jedi, tandis que l'hologramme vacillait comme la flamme d'une bougie.

\- _….la peine de…. Mobilisation…_

\- Maître ? Maître !

La communication fut coupée brusquement, et Tenera regarda le cercle de lumière s'éteindre doucement, stupéfaite. Consciente que les deux membres du Conseil la regardaient, elle s'empressa de se ressaisir.

\- Je pense qu'on aura quand même besoin de cette Compagnie, déclara-t-elle.

\- _C'est aussi mon avis, je vais immédiatement ordonner le départ. Toi, reste dans le vaisseau en attendant les renforts._

Elle faillit répliquer, mais parvint juste à temps à tenir sa langue. Comme Yoda la scrutait attentivement, elle s'inclina, soustrayant ainsi son visage à leur vue, puis interrompit le contact. La jeune fille alla prendre une balise de géolocalisation dans la soute, et la glissa à sa ceinture avant de revenir au tableau de bord pour donner ses directives à l'Astro-droïde.

\- R4, active ton radar. Quand les Navettes d'Attaque arriveront, émet un signal pour les guider et avertit moi pour que j'active ma balise.

Sur ce, elle s'extirpa en hâte du vaisseau puis s'éloigna au pas de course. Elle usa de la Force pour augmenter sa vitesse et la puissance de ses sauts presque inconsidérément, taraudée par un pressentiment qui commençait à devenir familier, mais auquel elle ne se faisait jamais. Elle enfila le chemin encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait à l'allée. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à pousser sur ses jambes aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et que son souffle était trop court pour lui fournir tout l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin. La Skywalker dévala une pente rocheuse, puis s'élança dans les airs pour couper aux six derniers mètres. Alors qu'elle se réceptionnait sur une branche, ses genoux plièrent plus qu'ils n'auraient du le faire, la précipitant dans le vide. Elle amortit le choc en roulant sur elle-même, mais dut faire un effort monstrueux pour se relever. Perplexe, elle fit un pas prudent, et la nausée l'envahit aussitôt. Tenera chancela contre un arbre, haletante. _Non ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comme si c'était le moment..._ Elle prit de profondes inspirations, et se remit à courir vaille que vaille.

Dès lors, elle se mit à trébucher sur un nombre incalculable d'obstacles, accrochait sa bure aux branchages et s'étalait à plat ventre dans l'humus en pleine course. La padawan se relevait d'une énième chute quand son intuition lui souffla qu'une menace approchait. Elle abaissa machinalement son capuchon sur son visage et progressa plus lentement, foulant silencieusement le sol humide qui semblait se soulever sous ses pieds. Un grondement de moteur la fit bondir en arrière.

Devant elle se dressa soudain un cargo droïdes, ses turboblasters pointés sur elle. Deux véhicules identiques écrasèrent les broussailles pour se ranger sur ses flancs. La jeune fille fit volte face, mais se vit forcée de freiner en pleine élan par l'apparition de deux autre KT-400. Sa main trouva son sabre malgré que tout ce soit mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle l'activa. Les canons se mirent à chauffer, et elle sut qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Tenera leva une barrière de Force, mais elle s'y prit trop tard. La protection à peine installée ne put qu'amortir le choc quand le tir la heurta entre les omoplates. Ébranlée, elle lâcha son arme, qui tomba au sol en fumant. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa tandis que des explosions d'étoiles rouges voilèrent sa vision. Elle était encore debout quand elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Deux sensations confuses. L'impression de flotter dans une brume froide, qui s'insinuait jusqu'au cœur de ses os ; opposée à celle que quelque-chose de chaud et visqueux s'accrochait à son dos, lui coulant dans la nuque jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-même pour répondre à ses interrogations et dissiper la confusion dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Il faisait sombre, mais une clarté irréelle l'éblouissait néanmoins. Tenera battit des cils. Un sol rugueux au-dessus duquel flottaient des grains de poussière révélés par un halo de lumière apparut dans champ de vision. Plus loin, dans l'ombre, une surface quadrillée s'élevait. Son épaule était écrasée sous elle. Elle essaya de se lever, mais la douleur fulgura dans son dos.

Tout lui revint brusquement. L'étrange malaise qui l'avait fait se précipiter à la rencontre des cargos droïdes, le tir de blaster et maintenant…

La paroi quadrillée était une porte de cellule, le liquide chaud qui maculait le dos de sa tunique était son propre sang. Et ce froid qui plantait ses griffes dans sa chair était l'expression du côté obscure auquel elle refusait l'accès. Car elle se trouvait dans les ruines du Temple Sith.

La padawan se redressa prudemment, ignorant les élancements brûlants entre ses omoplates. Son sabre n'était évidemment plus sur sa hanche - il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit toujours dans la forêt - et son poignet avait été délesté de son datapad, mais sa balise n'avait pas été trouvée par ses ravisseurs. Elle y appliqua son pouce, et la puce vibra à travers le tissu, signe de son activation.

Tenera se passa les mains sur le visage, dans l'espoir de dissiper la torpeur qui l'enveloppait, en vain. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Elle leva la tête en exhalant un long soupir. Au dessus d'elle, la lumière du jour tombait, grise, par un cercle parfait découpé dans la voûte. Trop haut pour qu'elle puisse l'attendre d'un saut, quand bien même se serait-elle servit des murs pour rebondir.

Lorsqu'elle tenta d'étendre ses sens afin de trouver Anakin et Obi-Wan, elle se heurta à un blocage massif. Le côté obscure faisait écran. Un regain d'énergie courut dans ses veines à ce constat, suscité par une sourde révolte intérieure. Les dents serrées contre la douleur, elle se leva, puis tendit ses deux mains vers la grille qui lui barrait la sortie. Celle-ci se mit à frémir sur ses gonds, crachant des nuages de poussière. La Skywalker insista, et la grille se tordit en grinçant pathétiquement avant de s'arracher du chambranle. Elle le jeta dans un coin puis s'avança au dehors, prête à combattre.

Ses sens s'affolèrent soudain et elle se figea au moment où une lame laser se déployait sous sa gorge. La brune baissa les yeux. Rouge.

\- Pas si vite, grinça une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête, et la surprise la laissa bouche bée.

Il ne s'agissait définitivement pas du Compte Dokuu. Le visage qu'elle découvrit avait beau être complètement glabre, il était indéniablement féminin. Anguleux, la peau si pâle qu'elle était à quelque nuance du translucide, gratifié d'yeux bleus glacés surmontés de longs cils et de pulpeuses lèvres violettes, il était l'archétype de la beauté cruelle. La femme était plus grande qu'elle, mince et souple, sûrement plus âgée qu'Anakin.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Lâcha Tenera.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, ronronna l'autre. Je m'attendais à croiser Kenobi.

\- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux à êtres surprises. Je m'attendais à tomber sur le Compte Dokuu.

\- C'est mon maître, l'informa la femme d'une voix traînante.

La brune pirouetta vivement pour s'éloigner de la lame rouge.

\- Et Obi-Wan est le mien, gronda-t-elle férocement.

L'autre étrécit les yeux.

\- Skywalker, siffla-t-elle.

\- Tout juste.

La padawan fit un geste fulgurant de la main, et le dallage du plafond se décolla en craquant sèchement. La poussière envahit l'air, lui offrant la couverture dont elle avait besoin. Elle tourna les talons alors que la Jedi Noir poussait un cri de rage, sollicitant le peu de forces qu'elle conservait pour s'enfuir en courant. Sans sabre, il n'y avait pas moyen de mener un combat équitable contre l'apprentie Sith.

Son escapade tourna court. Le couloir menait à une immense salle grouillante de droïdes. Tenera recula dans l'ombre pour étudier les lieux. A en juger par les rangs de colonnes massives et ébréchées qui disparaissaient dans l'ombre du plafond, il s'agissait de l'hypostyle. Peut-être qu'en progressant d'une colonne à une autre, elle pourrait…

Un écho de pas derrière elle lui fit faire volte-face. Au milieu des ténèbres, une lame rouge se dessinait.

\- Je m'étonnais d'avoir si peu entendu parler de toi, mais maintenant je comprends mieux. Tu es loin de posséder le talent de ton frère…

Quelque-chose céda dans la poitrine de la Skywalker. Un flot de chaleur lui monta à la tête. Elle tendit la paume, envoyant une poussée alimentée par la force qu'elle sentait revenir en elle.

\- Pas cette fois, petite, ricana l'apprentie de Dokuu en faisant de même pour contrer l'attaque.

Les deux forces se heurtèrent, et la jeune fille sentit son bras trembler sous la résistance. Elle enfonça les talons dans le sol puis leva l'autre main. La femme fut brusquement propulsée en arrière. Les épaules soulevées à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, Tenera lui lança un regard triomphant, auquel l'autre répondit par un rictus malveillant.

\- Assez joué petite, déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Tu n'es même pas armée, comment peux-tu espérer l'emporter ?

La brune grinça des dents.

\- Je trouverai bien quelque-chose.

\- Laisse tomber. Tu n'es pas de taille.

Sans avoir rien vu venir, la padawan fut soudain soulevée dans les airs, la gorge comprimée par une main invisible. Elle battit instinctivement des jambes dans le vide et porta les mains à son coup pour se défaire de l'étreinte, mais en vain. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, il lui semblait que ses globes oculaires allaient jaillirent de leurs orbites. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, cherchant à trouver de l'air, cependant rien n'atteignait ses poumons.

Soudain elle fut jetée en arrière, et tout tourbillonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre durement le sol. Emportée par l'élan de sa chute, elle roula plusieurs fois avant de s'immobiliser sur le ventre. La douleur dans son dos la cloua sans pitié. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

Les bottes violacées de la Jedi Noir entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Du bout du pied, elle la fit rouler sur le dos, infligeant de nouvelles vagues de douleur à sa victime.

\- Tu es pathétiquement faible, renifla-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Et ça se prétend Jedi…

Tenera sentit la chaleur se faire brûlure dans son cœur. Si son frère et son maître arrivaient maintenant et la voyaient ainsi….

Elle poussa un cri de rage qui libéra un flot d'énergie dans ses veines. S'appuyant au sol de ses deux mains, elle balança une jambe pour crocheter celle de l'apprentie sith. Alors que cette dernière chancelait, elle lui asséna son autre pied dans le ventre. La Force qu'elle avait canalisée dans son coup la renversa.

Les troupes de B2 présents dans la salle convergèrent vers elle. Elle bondit pour éviter la première salve de tirs, et retomba au milieu des droïdes. Leur proximité gâcha leurs angles de tirs, et ils firent feu les un sur les autres. Un sourire de suffisance aux lèvres, elle se propulsa de nouveau dans les airs, puis cabriola d'une colonne à la suivante jusqu'à fouler de nouveau les dalles froides du Temple. Emplit d'une puissance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle leva les deux bras, jubilant d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Des tourbillons de poussières churent du plafond, puis des vibrations ébranlèrent celui-ci. Les B2, stupides comme ils étaient, levèrent tous la tête. De profondes craquelures se dessinèrent au dessus de trois des colonnes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les piliers s'effondrèrent dans un fracas épouvantable, les réduisant en miettes.

Tenera se retourna, à la recherche de son premier adversaire. Celle-ci se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, un sourire de joie mauvaise au visage. La jeune fille sentit venir l'attaque trop tard pour la parer. Une éblouissante nuée d'éclairs jaillirent des doigts de la Jedi Noir pour fuser vers elle. Elle hurla, alors que la douleur lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. La décharge n'épargna pas le moindre de ses nerfs. Agité de soubresauts incontrôlables, elle se tordit sous les millions de morsures empoisonnées qui traversaient sa chair. La sensation de brûlure pénétrait jusqu'au cœur de ses os. Incapable d'avoir accès à la moindre de ses capacités, mit au supplice, son esprit s'engouffra dans la seule issue possible, déconnectant ce corps dont il ne pouvait plus gérer la souffrance.

* * *

Le B2 mit un temps à comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de tête, et s'obstina à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin lui tranche les bras. Il ne répéta pas la même erreur avec le suivant. Sa lame plongea dans le buste mécanique du droïde, provoquant l'arrêt immédiat de ces circuits.

Il démontait ainsi des B2 depuis qu'ils avaient franchit les ruines de la muraille extérieur. Le Temple se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, si sombre qu'il semblait absorber la lumière, imposant malgré son délabrement, et pourtant les deux Jedi n'étaient pas près de l'atteindre. Une armada de droïdes B2, Destroyers et Super droïdes leurs barraient le chemin, appuyés d'une demi-douzaine de tanks.

\- Combien de ses jouets est-ce qu'il va falloir détruire pour que ce traître se montre ? Persiffla-t-il à l'intention de son maître, qui combattait dans son dos.

\- Un bon paquet encore, je pense.

Le ricanement du padawan s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il porta soudain la main à sa tête en grognant de douleur. Le souffle lui manqua, et la violence de ce qu'il percevait le fit tomber à genoux.

\- Anakin ! S'exclama le Jedi.

Le brun fut incapable de lui répondre. Il plaqua son front contre la terre en un vain réflexe de se soustraire au flot de souffrance qui déferlait dans sa tête. Une souffrance qui lui était familière. Soudain il sentit la présence de Tenera de tout son être, et son appel résonna dans la moindre de ses fibres. Une rage noire rugit dans ses veines à l'idée que sa sœur soit entre les mains de Dokuu.

\- Anakin, reprend-toi ! Ordonna Obi-Wan d'un ton sans appel. Je l'ai perçu aussi mais ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser submerger par tes émotions.

Il frappa le sol de son poing.

\- Au contraire, gronda-t-il, c'est le moment idéal. Cette ordure va me le payer.

Anakin se releva, frémissant de colère. Il leva les deux mains en direction d'un duo de tanks. Sous son impulsion, les couronnes pivotèrent, pointant leur canon sur leurs congénères. Tous les quatre s'autodétruisirent mutuellement à coup de déferlantes de lasers. Entre temps, les B2 s'étaient rapprochés d'eux. Il les expulsa au loin d'un revers de main, puis s'élança dans les airs et retomba dans un claquement de bure sur le turboblaster du cinquième tank. Aussitôt, les lasers s'orientèrent dans sa direction, impactant plus la machine que lui.

Il leva son sabre à deux mains, puis l'enfonça dans la chambre du générateur d'énergie. Dès que des volutes de fumée se mirent à s'échapper du métal rougeoyant, il exécuta un salto pour s'éloigner du Tank avant que celui-ci n'explose.

Le padawan balaya une nouvelle fois les B2 qui l'entouraient, et s'élança vers le parvis du temple. La conscience de sa sœur s'était éloignée de la sienne, mais le souvenir de sa douleur était marqué au rouge dans son esprit.

Obi-Wan le rattrapa alors qu'il gagnait la volée de marche du perron.

\- Anakin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il.

L'interpelé se retourna brusquement.

\- Elle est là-dedans, maître ! Répliqua-t-il en pointant le doigt vers les portes à demi-effondrées. Il faut aller l'aider !

\- Et débouler par la grande porte est sûrement le meilleur plan qui soit pour ce faire, fit cyniquement remarquer le Jedi.

Tout en parlant, ils rejetaient la pluie de tirs de blasters qui leur tombait dessus.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour un plan qui de toute façon ne se déroulera pas comme on l'avait prévu ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai ressenti, maître. On ne peut pas attendre.

\- Anakin, si tu fonces tête baissée, tu la condamne à coups sûr !

La respiration hachée par la colère, Anakin serra le poing, tâchant de réfléchir malgré l'effervescence de son esprit. Son regard passa de l'entrée, si proche, à son maître.

\- J'irai au plus vite, maître. Je ferai diversion pendant que vous irez secourir ma sœur.

\- Ta sœur est aussi ma padawan, Anakin. Tu sais que je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je vous fais confiance, maître. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Il reprit sa course sans laisser le temps à Obi-Wan d'argumenter d'avantage. Il franchissait les pylônes extérieurs quand à nouveau, Tenera hurla mentalement de douleur. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas submerger par ses perceptions, mais s'autorisa néanmoins à les ressentir pour nourrir sa détermination, amplifiant ainsi ses forces.

Un barrage de Super droïdes l'attendait dans la cour. Nullement impressionné, Anakin fit tournoyer sa lame, et se jeta sur eux. Ses précognitions décuplées lui permettaient d'anticiper chaque mouvement avant même qu'il ne soit exécuté. Il se mouvait sans efforts au milieu des machines qui semblaient attaquer au ralentie. Aveuglé par la rage, le padawan rendait chaque droïde qui se dressait devant lui personnellement responsable du sort de sa petite sœur, et sa hargne à les abattre n'en était qu'amplifiée.

Il gagna ainsi les seconds pylônes sans même s'en apercevoir. Le soudain silence qui emplit l'air après que l'écho de la chute du dernier droïde se soit envolé lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Bien que son cœur battait si fort qu'il en ébranlait sa cage thoracique et que son sang pulsait à en faire éclater ses veines, Anakin se contraignit à évaluer rapidement les lieux avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'hypostyle.

Dans la pénombre, il discerna des rangées de piliers colossaux et austères entre lesquels étaient disséminées des statues inidentifiables. Deux colonnes s'étaient effondrées au milieu du passage et l'une d'elles s'était brisée en trois morceaux. En voyant des circuits droïdes cracher des étincelles sous les piliers couchés, il comprit qui était derrière cet effondrement. Sa carotide palpita dans sa gorge. Il dégaina son sabre et s'avança dans l'allée dévastée, accompagné par la vibration de son arme. En cet instant précis, il se sentait près à anéantir le moindre obstacle qui se tiendrait entre lui et sa sœur.

\- Tenera ! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte, mais qui tremblait de fureur.

C'était tant un moyen de s'enquérir de l'état de sa cadette, qu'une menace à qui pourrait l'entendre. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. En bondissant par-dessus les colonnes écroulées, il découvrit qu'une troisième avait été abattue un peu plus loin. En d'autre circonstance, il aurait souri devant la preuve de combativité qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Ses sens l'avertirent soudain d'une présence au bout de la salle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant s'avancer une femme pâle comme la mort, puis il avisa les sabres à sa ceinture, et leva le sien devant lui.

\- Où est ma sœur ?

\- Anakin Skywalker je présume ? J'espère que tu as un peu plus de répondant que ta sœur…

Le padawan eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Tu vas voir. C'est ton tour maintenant ! Cracha la femme avant dégainer ses deux sabres rouges simultanément.

Sans plus épiloguer, elle exécuta un bond prodigieux pour fondre sur lui. Anakin para ses deux lames d'une seule dans un crissement infernale, puis usa de toute sa force afin de la repousser. Ils se tournèrent lentement autours, guettant la faille, avant de se précipiter l'un sur l'autre. Les sabres vrombissaient en tournoyant puis se heurtaient dans de violents crépitements. Anakin changeait sans cesse de garde, houspillé par le désavantage du nombre d'armes. Deux mains sur la garde, puis une, et de nouveau deux ; un bond pour s'éloigner, un saut pour revenir, une pirouette pour esquiver, ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. Pas un seul instant, il ne lâcha les yeux froids qui confrontaient les siens. Lorsque la confrontation amenait son visage à quelques pouces du sien, il déversait tout son courroux dans le sien. Hérissé par le mépris qu'elle lui opposait, il accrut l'agressivité de ses attaques. La voute du temple se remplissait d'échos d'entrechocs de plus en plus rapprochés.

La botte en cuir de la Jedi Noir l'atteignit de plein fouet à la mâchoire. Sa garde fendue, il s'écarta d'un saut périlleux qui le propulsa sur un débris de colonne. Il se réceptionnait à peine que son adversaire envoyait contre lui une carcasse de droïde. Sa lame la trancha en deux, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une diversion. Avertit par son instinct, il tendit la paume. La poussée de Force rejeta la femme alors que celle-ci se profilait derrière son projectile brisé. Elle retomba sur ses pieds après une gracieuse acrobatie, faisant crisser ses sabres contre les dalles.

\- Pas mal, sourit-elle. Si ta sœur avait eu un sabre, ça aurait peut-être été amusant, finalement…

La rage d'Anakin flamba dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Explosa-t-il.

La Jedi Noir, ricana.

\- Vous êtes aussi susceptible l'un que l'autre. Et un adversaire susceptible est un adversaire prévisible. Ta sœur n'avait pas la moindre chance face à moi. Pas plus que toi !

Ce fut le mot de trop. Anakin sentait que le feu coulait dans ses veines, mais ses nerfs se firent d'acier. Il prit soudain la maîtrise totale de sa colère, clarifiant le tumulte de son esprit pour ne plus se focaliser que sur son objectif. La Force déferla en lui avec la violence d'un torrent.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur, menaça-t-il, à moins que ce ne soit pour me dire où elle se trouve.

La femme dut percevoir le changement qui s'était effectué en lui, car les commissures de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent quelque-peu. Le padawan fit tourner son sabre entre ses doigts pour le reprendre en mains, puis se mit en garde.

\- Viens.


	4. La Face obscure d'Aldébaran : Partie 3

Sasa : Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

* * *

Obi-Wan venait à peine de se faufiler par une brèche dans le temple que des échos de combat au sabre mêlés à des sifflements de tirs de blasters résonnèrent jusqu'à lui. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux au ciel, puis étendit ses sens pour trouver sa padawan. Malgré les interférences du côté obscure, il repéra une présence à quelques couloirs de là. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide mais silencieux, les pans de son manteau flottant derrière lui. Des raies de lumière blafarde coulaient de chaque faille dont étaient percés les murs et le plafond, pourtant ils éclairaient à peine le corridor dans lequel il progressait.

Il arriva à un croisement, et évalua attentivement chaque possibilité. La décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre : il n'y avait de Super Droïdes que dans l'un d'eux. Les deux droïdes étaient postés devant une cellule, l'une des rares encore en état. Le Jedi s'élança vers eux, abandonnant toute discrétion. Au chuintement que fit son sabre en se déployant, les deux gardiens se retournèrent et pointèrent leurs blasters sur lui. Sa lame cingla l'air, et les tirs laser furent retournés contre leurs expéditeurs. Les droïdes s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre en cliquetant.

Un regard à travers les quadrillages de la porte lui glaça le sang. Dans le cercle de lumière tombant du plafond, une silhouette gisait sur le flanc. Malgré qu'elle soit dos à lui, les plis de sa bure byzantium étalés autour d'elle ne faisaient aucun doute quand à son identité. Sous le col de son manteau, le tissu était noir, attestant d'une brûlure au laser.

\- Tenera, appela-t-il d'une voix qu'il parvint à maîtriser.

Sa padawan frémit, mais ne répondit pas. Il plongea sa lame dans la serrure jusqu'à ce que le métal en fusion dégouline le long du chambranle, puis mit un coup d'épaule pour ouvrir la grille et se précipiter auprès de la jeune fille. Alarmé, il passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la retourner précautionneusement. La faible activité de ses midi-chloriens le déconcerta. Tenera le regarda de ses yeux mi-clos tandis qu'il appliquait le dos de sa main sur son front. Sa température n'était pas anormale. Elle gémit lorsque sa nuque appuya sur son bras et il s'empressa de la redresser pour inspecter la plaie. A son plus grand soulagement, la blessure, bien que douloureuse, ne laisserait pas de séquelle une fois guérit.

\- Je suis désolée, maître, souffla-t-elle. J'ai encore perdu mon sabre.

\- C'est tout toi, ça, sourit-il en posant sa paume sur ses cheveux pour lui transmettre une vague d'apaisement. Avouer tes bêtises au moment où je ne peux rien te reprocher. Ton frère et toi, vous faites la paire.

Elle rit, puis grimaça de douleur.

\- Anakin, je l'ai senti…où…?

\- Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il est déjà en train d'affronter Dokuu.

\- Ce n'est pas Dokuu.

La voix de sa padawan s'était soudain raffermit. Elle se redressa dans ses bras pour s'asseoir et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas Dokuu, répéta-t-elle. C'est son apprentie. Une femme avec deux sabres. Maître, ses lames sont _rouges_.

\- Asajj Ventress.

La surprise passa dans les yeux de Tenera.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- C'est un assassin réputée pour ses crimes. Je savais qu'elle s'était rangée dans le camp du Compte Dokuu, mais j'ignorais qu'il en avait fait sa disciple.

En observant l'air tendu de sa padawan, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il la soutint alors qu'elle tentait vaille que vaille de se remettre sur ses pieds, puis déclara :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. De ce que je perçois, il s'en tire très bien.

Elle se rembrunit et lui décocha un regard sceptique.

\- …pour l'instant, fut-il forcé d'admettre.

A cet instant, des crépitements résonnèrent à travers tout le temple. Ils s'étirèrent sur quelques secondes, puis furent brusquement coupé par un bruit sourd d'impact, suivit d'un cri étranglé. Les heurts de lames laser cessèrent de se faire entendre.

Tenera, qui avait déjà atteint la porte pendant ce laps de temps, se retourna vers le Jedi, horrifiée. Celui-ci abandonna toute tentative de la rassurer, et lui emboîta le pas. Ils enfilèrent les corridors aussi vite que leur permettait l'état de la jeune Skywalker.

\- Tenera, malgré ta tendance à outrepasser mes ordres, je te demanderai de ne pas prendre par au combat. C'est bien clair ?

Elle ralentit pour le dévisager avec incompréhension.

\- Maître, protesta-t-elle. Durant cette mission, j'ai fais tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé !

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui croyais t'avoir ordonné de rester au vaisseau.

\- Seulement s'il vous arrivait quelque-chose, corrigea-t-elle, un brin d'irritation dans la voix.

Les entrechocs crissant de sabres se firent de nouveau entendre au loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux, l'oreille tendue, puis Obi-Wan baissa les yeux vers sa padawan.

\- Tu ne savais rien de la situation quand tu es parti nous rejoindre. Je pensais que tu avais suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir que je t'aurai ordonné de rester au vaisseau, répliqua-t-il sévèrement.

Les yeux de Tenera s'assombrirent.

\- Si vous vouliez m'écarter, il suffisait de me le dire dès le début ! Explosa-t-elle. Au lieu de chercher à tout prix une raison de me faire des reproches _maintenant_.

\- Des raisons de te faire des reproches, je n'ai pas besoin d'en chercher. Tu as manqué de discernement, tu as perdu ton sabre laser, et tu t'es fait capturer par l'ennemi.

Loin d'adopter l'attitude contrite qu'il n'espérait même plus, la jeune fille pointa un doigt rageur vers le bout du couloir en s'exclamant.

\- Dans ce cas vous reprocherez aussi à Anakin d'être allé affronter Ventress tout seul ? Parce que je suis sûr que vous ne lui en avez pas donné l'ordre. Après tout, avec suffisamment de _jugeote_ , il n'aurait jamais engagé le combat. Ou bien parce qu'il est l'Elu, il a le droit à plus de souplesse de votre part que moi !

Déconcerté, Obi-Wan vit les larmes monter aux yeux de sa padawan tandis qu'elle lui jetait à la figure sa tirade de mauvaise foi. Il leva les mains, dans l'intention de la calmer, mais elle n'en avait pas fini.

\- Je pensais que la situation était sous contrôle quand j'ai tenté de vous rejoindre. Puis je suis tombée dans leur embuscade. Vous avez _vu_ la blessure qu'ils m'ont fait, maître ! Si je n'avais pas perdu mon sabre là-bas, ils me l'auraient retiré de toute façon !

Tenera pleurait à présent. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Elle s'essuya les joues d'un geste rageur, la parole coupée par ses sanglots. Le Jedi s'adoucit.

\- J'essayais seulement de comprendre, Tenera. Je te croyais derrière nous, et je te retrouve ici, blessée, affaiblit.

Le visage de la Skywalker se crispa en un rictus de tristesse refoulée.

\- Elle m'a _torturée_ , maître, hoqueta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Obi-Wan n'y tint plus. Il s'avança vers son élève pour l'étreindre, et lui frotta doucement le dos, l'enveloppant dans les pans de sa bure comme s'il pouvait ainsi arrêter les tremblements dont elle était prise.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je blâme, ma jeune apprentie. C'est à moi que j'en veux le plus pour avoir échoué à protéger ma padawan. Je ne cherchais pas à t'écarter, seulement à te _protéger_.

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule en exhalant un soupir libérateur. Il la tint encore un peu, puis la sentit retrouver son calme et s'écarta. Tenera effaça les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage. Il admira la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait reprit sa maîtrise de soi.

\- Bien, ne laissons pas cette mission traîner d'avantage en longueur. Je dois m'occuper d'un assassin sith.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le regard flambant à nouveau de sa détermination habituelle. Satisfait, le Jedi reprit son chemin, son élève dans son sillage.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans l'hypostyle, un corps vola au dessus de leur tête pour s'écraser contre une colonne avec un craquement sinistre. Affolée, Tenera vit son frère s'effondrer au pied du pilier. Déjà, Ventress se ruait vers lui, prête à l'achever. Obi-Wan bondit en dégainant, attirant son attention au dernier moment. L'apprentie sith pivota sur elle-même dans un tourbillon de jupes pour parer son attaque. Les trois lames se heurtèrent en sifflant comme des serpents en colère.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi, grinça-t-elle. Tu as fini de te cacher derrière tes petits protégés ?

\- Tenera ! Occupe-toi de ton frère ! Ordonna le Jedi alors qu'il pesait contre l'arme de son adversaire.

La brune courrait déjà vers lui. Anakin se redressait tant bien que mal, un rictus de fureur et de douleur au visage. En la sentant approcher, il leva des yeux incrédules sur elle. Ses traits se détendirent en une expression de soulagement inégalable. D'un seul saut, il fut sur elle et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il en pressant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Submergée par les émotions de son frère, Tenera resta un instant pantoise, puis elle posa son front contre son épaule et le serra avec autant de forces qu'il le faisait. Le cuir de son tabard sentait la fumée. Elle renifla ostensiblement en le repoussant.

\- Anakin ? Cette odeur de roussi, c'est celle d'une tenue qui a encaissé un coup de jus, non ?

\- Oh, ça ? Seulement quelques éclairs. Ils m'ont manqués.

\- De peu. Tes cheveux ont frisés.

Il porta une main à son cuir chevelu avant de comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui, et lui asséna une pichenette sur le front. Derrière eux, les deux adversaires virevoltaient entre les colonnes, exécutant un balai mortel rythmé par les crépitements de leurs lames laser. Les droïdes, réduits jusque-là à un cessez-le-feu pour ne par toucher accidentellement leur meneuse, commencèrent à voir en eux des cibles potentielles. Tenera avisa les mains vides et le clipper esseulé de son frère.

\- Où est ton sabre ?

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, et leva le bras à l'horizontale. Son arme fendit l'air pour venir se loger dans son poing.

\- Là. Où est le tien ?

\- Quelque-part dans la jungle, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule qui tirailla sa blessure.

Elle grimaça en portant la main à sa nuque, et la retira tâchée de sang. L'expression de son aîné s'assombrit instantanément.

\- C'est elle qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en levant des yeux meurtriers vers Ventress.

\- Un tir de KT-400.

Le sabre d'Anakin s'alluma brusquement, déclenchant une pluie de tirs laser qu'il contra sans même y accorder un coup d'œil.

\- Pour moi c'est tout comme. Elle va me le payer.

\- Anakin…, commença-t-elle.

Mais il s'était déjà rué aux côtés de leur maître. Privée d'arme, la padawan ne put que grimper en quelques sauts agiles le long des colonnes pour s'abriter des tirs dans une niche du plafond creusée par l'usure. Dépitée, elle fut réduite à les regarder combiner leurs assauts sur Ventress. Cette dernière était douée. Malgré les efforts de ses deux adversaires, elle ne se laissait jamais prendre en tenaille, et parvenait à parer leurs attaques en usant de ses deux sabres. Après un intense échange de coups, ils se repoussèrent loin les un des autres.

\- Tu vas regretter de t'en être prit à ma sœur, cracha Anakin en se remettant en garde, le regard noir.

Obi-Wan profita de se laps de temps pour laisser tomber sa bure, comme son apprenti l'avait fait depuis un moment.

\- Oh je t'en prie, railla l'apprentie Sith. Mon maître vous a tous les deux vaincus lors de votre dernier affrontement, et je lui suis de peu inférieure. Le deux contre un ne me pose aucun problème.

Tenera sentit l'adrénaline affluer dans son système en voyant le visage de son aîné se fendre d'un sourire féroce. Elle retira son manteau pour le laisser choir au sol dans un bruit mou.

\- Alors tentons le trois contre un, persifla Anakin.

Obi-Wan prit une expression alarmée.

\- Anakin ! Non ! S'écria-t-il.

Il était déjà trop tard. La jeune Skywalker s'était jetée dans le vide. Un frisson d'excitation courut sur ses bras lorsqu'elle sentit sur sa paume le contact du sabre que son frère avait lancé dans sa direction. Elle roula sur elle-même en pleine chute, accroissant sa vitesse, et Ventress se retourna, la bouche tordue sur une moue de colère, alors qu'elle abattait la lame droit sur sa tête. L'assassin para à l'aide de l'une de ses armes et contre-attaqua de l'autre. Avertie par son instinct, la brune imprima un moulinet à son sabre, qui vint couvrir son ventre avant que le coup ne porte. Elle ne se réceptionna que sur un seul pied, jetant son autre jambe contre son ennemie, l'obligeant ainsi à reculer pour se protéger. Obi-Wan se jeta sur l'ouverture, mais Ventress faisait déjà volte-face, et bloqua d'une lame, l'autre faisant toujours pression contre celle de Tenera.

Avant que la situation ne tourne plus encore en sa défaveur, l'apprentie Sith replia, puis ouvrit les bras à une vitesse fulgurante avec un cri de rage, envoyant une puissante onde de choc autour d'elle. Contraints de se placer en posture de défense pour résister à la déflagration de force, la padawan et son maître la regardèrent exécuter un saut en hauteur qui lui fit reprendre l'avantage. Anakin réagit au quart de tour. Sa main se détendit, et la puissante poussée heurta Ventress de plein fouet. Sans ancrage pour résister à l'impulsion, elle fut projetée vers une colonne. En constatant qu'elle effectuait un retournement parfait dans les airs, Obi-Wan anticipa sa prochaine action.

\- Anakin ! Prévint-il en lui envoyant son propre sabre.

L'assassin, au lieu de s'écraser contre le pilier, l'utilisa pour se donner de l'élan, et fondit sur le padawan. Armé juste à temps, celui-ci bloqua aisément l'attaque. Tenera échangea un regard appuyé avec son maître, et tout deux s'élancèrent prêter main forte à Anakin, lequel se livrait à un échange de coups endiablés contre Ventress. Profitant que cette dernière lui tournait encore le dos, la brune envoya son sabre à Obi-Wan, puis se rua sur l'assassin en hurlant. Le sourire cruel qu'avait esquissé Asajj en se retournant mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit la feinte. Tenera fit machine arrière avant d'être à portée de ses lames. Le Jedi et son padawan la harcelèrent de nouveau de tous les côtés, tandis que la benjamine décrivait un large cercle autour d'eux, érigeant une barrière de Force autour d'elle afin de contrer les tirs des droïdes.

Les cris des sabres, et les sifflements d'air fendu résonnaient à ses oreilles en une mélopée qui lui faisait oublier toute lassitude. Alimentée sans restriction par la Force, elle prenait part au combat sans se modérer. Quand l'apprentie Sith portait à ses compagnons un coup qui ouvrait leur garde, Tenera les couvrait en envoyant contre elle des débris de colonnes ou de droïdes. Autrement, elle écrasait les troupes par télékinésie.

Sa botte butta sur un morceau de pilier effondré, lui donnant ainsi une idée plus expéditive. La padawan écarta les bras, paumes tournées vers les dalles fissurées. Les gravas se soulevèrent soudain du sol dans toute la salle, déconcertant les droïdes, qui hésitèrent sur leur cible. Elle ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de se décider. Les éclats de pierre se mirent à tourbillonner en tous sens, assaillant les B2 sur tous les fronts. Contraints de tirer à l'aveuglette pour tenter d'éviter les projectiles destructeurs, ils se court-circuitèrent les un les autres. Les tirs rouges se croisèrent dans la poussière soulevée par l'attaque, et Tenera n'eut plus qu'à achever les dernier droïdes encore en service.

Ventress rugit de plus belle, lassée du petit jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient. Sans appel, elle changea brusquement de cible, et se jeta sur la padawan.

\- Tenera ! S'exclamèrent en chœurs ses compagnons.

Ils lui lancèrent simultanément leurs sabres laser. Les rayons bleus tournoyèrent vers elle. La brune pirouetta pour esquiver la lame rouge qui s'abattait sur elle, attrapant l'arme lancée par Anakin au passage, puis roula sur elle-même, et sa main se referma sur la deuxième poignée. Se redressant sur un genou, elle plaça ses sabres parallèlement l'un à l'autre au dessus de son visage. Le choc de la parade vibra jusqu'au cœur de ses os. Avisant le rictus rageur sur le visage blafard de son ennemie, elle lui opposa un sourire féroce. Derrière Ventress, les deux membres de son unité tendirent la main, puis reculèrent le coude, attirant l'assassin en arrière. Tenera s'empressa de se relever pour leur rétribuer leurs armes. Hors d'haleine, elle sourit en constatant que l'apprentie Sith perdait de son assurance.

C'est alors que le temple se mit à tourner brutalement autour d'elle. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle chancela. Prise de nausée, elle posa une main contre une colonne pour se rétablir, mais elle y voyait à peine au milieu des tâches colorées qui envahissaient sa vision. _Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

La jeune fille tenta vainement d'alerter son maître. Elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour articuler le moindre mot. Sa blessure entre les omoplates recommença à l'élancer. Pendant ce temps, Ventress avait repoussé ses deux adversaires et s'était juchée sur un pilier effondré. Le regard glacial, elle pianota des directives sur l'appareil à son poignet.

\- Elle va s'enfuir ! S'écria Anakin avec frustration.

L'assassin sourit froidement.

\- C'est vous qui allez fuir, Jedi.

Des échos de pas ordonnés, roulèrent sous les cavités de la voute, en provenance des marches du perron et des galeries. Les Destroyers furent les premiers à arriver. Ils prirent stratégiquement position dans la salle, puis les Super Droïdes vinrent se placer derrière eux, achevant d'encercler le trio de l'Ordre.

Anakin fit courir son regard sur les cohortes de droïdes, furieux qu'ils se soient laissés prendre au piège. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Tenera, dont le visage s'était décomposé. Consterné, il avisa son teint pâle et son front moite de sueur. Ses jambes semblaient peiner à la soutenir, si bien qu'il s'attendait à la voir s'effondrer à tout moment. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce ne pouvait pas être une Saturation de Force, sa sœur avait déjà accompli des exploits plus colossaux sans en souffrir.

Il esquissait déjà un geste pour se porter auprès d'elle, lorsque Ventress ordonna au dessus d'eux, une main tendue.

\- Vous avez perdus, Jedi. Vos sabres laser.

Comme aucun d'eux ne fit mine de lui obéir, elle afficha une moue agacée et claqua des doigts. Les blasters cliquetèrent quand ils les prirent pour cible. Le padawan serra les dents à les en faire grincer, fulminant. Dans le silence quasi-totale tombé sur l'hypostyle, un bruit mat claqua soudain. Tenera venait de perdre connaissance.

\- C'est bien le moment, marmonna Obi-Wan.

Sur un geste de leur maîtresse, les Super Droïdes se saisirent de la jeune fille et lui collèrent le canon de leurs blasters sur les tempes. Une bouffée de colère monta dans la poitrine d'Anakin, qui arma aussitôt son bras et fléchit les genoux, mais le Jedi le retint fermement par l'épaule.

\- Patience, mon jeune apprenti.

Soudain, un cratère fumant se creusa dans le buste de l'un des droïdes, tandis que la tête du deuxième sautait dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Le padawan s'élança sans plus attendre et rattrapa sa sœur avant qu'elle ne heurte une nouvelle fois le sol. Les troupes séparatistes se mirent à tomber comme des mouches, y comprit les Destroyers, auxquels un gros calibre invisible se chargeait de régler leurs comptes. Après avoir éteint son sabre, il souleva sa benjamine dans ses bras et se retourna, cherchant des yeux leurs sauveurs providentiels. A travers une percée du plafond, des clones sniper couchés sur le toit couvraient les Jedi. Obi-Wan confrontait de nouveau Ventress, dont les traits étaient tordus de fureur.

Une Compagnie de clones surgit par les portes arquées du temple. Leur arrivée brisa les lignes droïdes qui - n'ayant pu voir arriver l'assaut - se faisait décimer malgré leur pathétique résistance.

\- Ne m'en veux pas Ten, lâcha Anakin avant se jeter sa sœur sur son épaule.

De sa main libre, il dégaina son sabre avant de fendre les troupes de la CSI. Le Capitaine responsable de la Compagnie l'aperçut et lança immédiatement des ordres pour qu'on lui ouvre la voie.

\- Juste à temps, Caïn, le félicita le padawan par-dessus le tumulte des tirs croisés. Comment est-ce que vous nous avez retrouvés ?

\- Votre position apparaissait sur nos capteurs, Commandant. Vous portiez une balise, non ?

\- Pas du tout, nous…

Le Skywalker s'interrompit en comprenant à qui ils devaient l'arrivée des renforts. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Capitaine…

Une déflagration phénoménale noya son ordre. Il fit volte-face, se couvrant les nez sous la marré de poussière qui envahissait l'atmosphère. Le plafond se décrochait par plaques entières, emportant avec lui les snipers qui y étaient postés. Dans le flot de lumière qui se déversa par l'ouverture se découpait la silhouette d'un vaisseau séparatiste. Un grappin se déroula dans l'allée, et sous les yeux révoltés d'Anakin, Ventress s'y accrocha en bondissant par-dessus les éboulis. En un clignement de paupière, elle s'était évanouie.

\- Maître ! Rugit le brun en se remémorant qui elle combattait avant de s'enfuir. Obi-Wan !

\- Je suis là, répondit une voix légèrement essoufflée.

La silhouette blanche du Jedi s'avança vers eux, sabre en main.

\- Partons d'ici, Capitaine, ordonna-t-il au clone.

\- Oui, mon Général.

Et sur ce, le Capitaine battit le rappel. La Compagnie se replia tout en couvrant ses arrières.

\- Nous avons déjà récupéré vos Intercepteurs, mon Général. Ils étaient hors d'usage, alors nous les avons remontés dans le Destroyer Stellaire, les informa Caïn alors qu'ils dévalaient les marches du temple.

\- Bonne initiative, approuva Obi-Wan avant de se retourner vers son élève, qui portait de nouveau sa sœur à deux bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, maître. Mais l'activité de ses midi-chloriens est étrangement faible.

\- J'ai constaté ça tout à l'heure. Il faudra lui faire passez des examens une fois rentré sur Coruscant.

\- Vous croyez que la Jedi Noir…?

\- Un Sith devrait être extrêmement puissant pour perturber ainsi le système d'un être sensible à la Force. Non, je crois que c'est autre chose.

Ils prirent place à bord du Transporteur, et placèrent Tenera dans un Caisson de Premiers Soins. Anakin la regarda respirer paisiblement dans le halo de lumière blanche.

\- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, commença-t-il sans quitter le visage de sa benjamine des yeux. Ça ne doit jamais se reproduire.

Obi-Wan posa une main sur le tube ronronnant. Après un coup d'œil à sa padawan, il déclara de son usuel ton réprobateur et paternaliste.

\- Anakin, le danger est une constante de la vie du Jedi. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que tu te retrouve séparé de ta sœur. Il faut que tu le comprennes, pour que tu puisses dominer tes émotions la prochaine fois qu'un cas de figure semblable se présentera.

Le padawan se retourna brusquement vers son maître.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne le permettrai pas !

Obi-Wan le dévisagea en silence, puis secoua la tête.

\- Regarde le côté positif des choses. Nous l'avons sauvé.

La remarque le fit sourire malgré lui. Le Transporteur les fit alors quitter la zone contaminée par le côté obscure, et la lumière du soleil sembla plus chaude et plus brillante ; le parfum de l'air qui s'engouffrait en sifflant dans le vaisseau se fit plus doux.

\- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui comptera comme un statuquo. Mais si quelqu'un devait avoir le point, ce serai bien elle.

Le Jedi haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Anakin leva devant son nez la balise qu'il avait trouvée dans la ceinture de sa sœur. Un léger rire échappa à son maître lorsqu'il comprit à son tour.

* * *

La salle avait beau être climatisée, Tenera frissonnait dans sa blouse de patiente. Autour d'elle, les droïdes du corps médicale s'activaient silencieusement sous la lumière artificielle. Des courbes glissaient lentement sur les écrans, quand ceux-ci n'affichaient pas des tâches de couleurs qui lui paraissaient totalement abstraites. L'ambiance comateuse la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Elle croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux sans cesser de promener son regard dans la cellule. Derrière la vitre qui la séparait du couloir, Obi-Wan et Anakin attendaient, les bras croisés dans les manches de leurs bures, un pli soucieux au front. Embarrassé d'être placée ainsi sous leur regard, la padawan balança ses jambes hors du scanner et resta assise sur le rebord, à regarder les Assistants Droïdes glisser souplement au dessus du sol.

On la fit se rallonger plusieurs fois pour des séries d'examens, entre lesquels on lui apportait une boisson nutritive atrocement doucereuse, seule chose qu'elle était autorisée à ingérer. Des capteurs étudièrent son activité psychique et physique lorsqu'elle sollicitait la Force, puis sans. Tout en faisant léviter des objets divers, Tenera jeta un coup d'œil à son maître et son frère, ravalant son appréhension. Et si le bilan révélait qu'elle ne pouvait plus poursuivre la voie du Jedi ?

Après d'anxieuses heures d'attente, on l'autorisa finalement à aller se rhabiller, mais sans rien lui indiquer sur le résultat des tests. Nerveuse, la Skywalker passa dans les vestiaires et enfila sa tenue neuve. Elle était en tout point semblable à l'ancienne, mais la marque brûlée qui imprimait sa sous-tunique, sa tunique et son tabard n'y figurait plus. Elle passa une main à la base de sa nuque. Sous ses doigts, l'irrégularité de la peau en cours de cicatrisation lui confirma une fois de plus l'apparition prochaine d'une cicatrice en forme d'étoile. _Au moins, ce n'est plus douloureux_.

Après avoir enfilé ses bottes souples, elle renonça à perdre d'avantage de temps pour ajuster les quatre lanières et se leva brusquement du banc sur lequel elle était assise. Sa bure neuve au bras, Tenera sortit retrouver ses deux aînés.

Elle les trouva avec le droïde à la tête de la cellule, écoutant attentivement son charabia médicale qu'il clarifiait à l'aide d'illustrations projetées sur sa tablette. Il les quitta quand elle se fut suffisamment avancée pour entendre la conversation. Masquant mal son appréhension, la padawan resta silencieuse tandis qu'ils se tournaient vers elle.

\- Ils disent que c'est de naissance, annonça d'emblée son frère. La maladie était en sommeil jusqu'ici, et donc indétectable.

Obi-Wan leva la main pour le faire taire en lui décochant un regard sévère, puis expliqua à son élève.

\- Pour l'instant, tu présentes très peu de symptômes, alors il est difficile d'établir un diagnostique, mais il semblerait que tu ais un problème cardiaque.

Son esprit ressassa ces derniers mots sans parvenir à leur donner de sens, puis accepta finalement de les assimiler, et il sembla à la jeune fille que son cœur devenait douloureux. Elle pressa machinalement sa paume contre sa poitrine. Percevant son trouble, le Jedi s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Tu ne crains rien pour l'instant, à part peut-être des malaises comme ceux que tu as fait sur Aldébaran.

Anakin se pencha vers elle pour préciser :

\- En clair, rien ne t'empêche de poursuivre ta formation.

Un soupir soulagé échappa à la padawan et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se jeta au cou de son frère, qui lui rendit son étreinte en la berçant légèrement. La main d'Obi-Wan se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu as le don prodigieusement agaçant de me faire des frayeurs, dit-il nonchalamment. J'étais à deux doigts de penser que les comptes allaient désormais se tenir à deux.

\- En parlant de ça, maître. Je crois que j'ai amassé quelques points durant cette mission, le taquina Tenera.

Anakin s'esclaffa.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'oublierait pas, maître.

\- Je sais, je sais. La balise.

\- Vous le saviez ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Le Capitaine Caïn nous a informés, expliqua son frère.

La padawan sourit en endossant sa bure, puis s'adossa au mur pour serrer ses lanières de chevilles et de mollets. Elle se remémora soudain la requête qu'elle avait à formuler, et qu'elle avait occulté depuis les débuts des examens.

\- Maître ? Fit-elle en se redressant. Reste-t-il une place de libre à bord du Crucible (1) pour son prochain vol ?

* * *

(1) Le _Crucible_ était un vaisseau appartenant à l'Ordre Jedi et ce depuis l'Ancienne République. Il représentait une étape très importante pour tout Jedi : La construction du sabre laser. Le professeur Huyang était à bord depuis la création du vaisseau, c'est-à-dire selon lui depuis 1000 ans. C'était lui qui aidait les jeunes padawans à faire leur sabre laser, et qui les conseillait pour mener à bien leur tâche tout en respectant leur souhait quant à la personnalisation de leur sabre laser. _(SWU)_


	5. Technologie mandalorienne

**Notes :**

Encore merci à Sasa de laisser chaque fois un commentaire, et à l'insistance de laquelle je poste ce chapitre.

Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance, à partir de maintenant, je privilégierai l'écriture des fictions ayant le plus de reviews (et de retard :p).

* * *

Lorsque la vibration des deux lames laser se déployant simultanément chatouilla ses paumes, Tenera sentit un élan de pur exultation déferler dans sa poitrine. Le pouvoir des sabres dans chacune de ses mains la grisait. Elle les fit tournoyer pour le simple plaisir de voir les sillages lumineux vert et violet ondoyer autour d'elle et d'entendre le double vrombissement siffler à ses oreilles.

Face à elle, son frère arborait un sourire en coin moqueur. Le halo de son arme accentuait les reliefs de son visage, soulignant sa cicatrice. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore visible, mais la luminosité était suffisante pour que les lumières artificielles de Coruscante soient presque toutes éteintes. En dehors d'eux deux, l'immense terrasse où Jedi et padawans avaient coutume de s'entraîner au maniement du sabre était déserte, pour leur plus grande joie. Anakin leva son sabre dans le demi-jour et se mit en garde. Elle voulut faire de même, mais s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque-chose clochait. La jeune fille était trop accoutumée à ne tenir qu'une seul lame, et passé la satisfaction d'en dégainer une paire, elle se sentait encombrée. L'amusement réprimé de son aîné ne lui échappa pas, mais elle se garda de relever afin de s'éviter l'humiliation. Elle commençait déjà à regretter de se faire entraîner par lui.

\- Fait appel à la Force, lui conseilla son frère. Utilise-la pour coordonner tes mouvements et harmoniser l'énergie des cristaux.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus agacé que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Elle ouvrait à peine son esprit à la Force que la garde adéquate à adopter lui vint naturellement. Un sabre devant elle, prête à bloquer les attaques, l'autre derrière elle, protégeant ses arrières. Ainsi, il lui était possible de se défendre et d'attaquer des deux lames.

Anakin n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Soudain il fut partout, à la cribler de coups alors qu'elle s'efforçait de parer, et la jeune padawan fut de nouveau embarrassée par ses deux armes. L'influence du nouveau cristal la dotait de deux mains dominantes, ce qui la plongeait dans la confusion. En une poignée de secondes, sa lame violette fut arrachée à son poing et valdingua plus loin sur la terrasse.

\- Récupère-la, ordonna son frère sans mettre fin à l'assaut.

Tenera lui planta son talon dans l'estomac avant de faire un saut en arrière, sa main libre tendue pour attirer le sabre abandonné. Celui-ci regagna sa paume alors qu'Anakin revenait à la charge. Impitoyable, il la bouscula de nouveau, l'assaillant de tous côtés tandis qu'elle cédait pas à pas du terrain.

\- Tu es lente, la réprimanda l'aîné en désarmant pour la seconde fois sa main gauche.

La jeune fille exécuta un salto au dessus de sa tête, retomba derrière lui, et tendit sa paume vers son dos pour l'éjecter loin d'elle. Elle récupéra une nouvelle fois son arme, profitant du court laps de temps qu'il mit à se rétablir en roulant sur lui même. Quelques moulinets dans le vide l'aidèrent à se familiariser avec la prise en main, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant quand le brun reprit ses attaques. Elle parvenait tant bien que mal à bloquer et dévier les coups, néanmoins tout ce qui relevait de la contre-attaque et des assauts lui paraissait infaisable.

\- Trop..., commença Anakin en repoussant brutalement ses deux sabres d'un seul coup, ...lente.

Et soudain ses jambes furent fauchées. L'instant d'après, son dos heurtait douloureusement le dallage marbré de la terrasse. Tenera laissa échapper un grognement de frustration entre ses dents.

\- Avoue, tu es en train de jubiler, grinça-t-elle, les yeux levés vers lui.

\- Absolument pas.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la relever.

\- Menteur.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison. Je t'ai toujours surclassé au sabre.

\- Surclassé ? N'exagère pas.

Son frère lui adressa un sourire goguenard en reculant de quelques pas, puis se remit en garde. Piquée au vif, la jeune padawan décida de prendre l'initiative, et se propulsa dans les airs pour fondre sur lui. Il la repoussa sans effort et en une poignée de seconde, la réduisit de nouveau à la défensive. A deux doigts d'être surmenée par les rafales de coups bleus qui cinglaient l'air, elle exécuta un énième bond afin de prendre de la distance.

Bien qu'elle s'en défende, un amer mélange d'irritation et d'exaspération -tant envers elle-même que contre son aîné- montait en elle. Tenera puisa plus abondamment dans la Force afin de décupler d'avantage ses capacités. L'image de Ventress s'imposa soudain à elle, surgit d'elle ne savait quel recoin de son esprit. Asajj Ventress.

L'assassin apprentie du Compte Dokuu qui était parvenu à les pousser dans leurs retranchements. Qui l'avait capturé. Torturé. La Jedi Noir aux doubles sabres.

La jeune fille visualisa leur affrontement. La manière dont elle combattait : sa vivacité foudroyante, sa souplesse reptilienne et son agressivité redoutable. La parfaite coordination de ses deux sabres lasers. Elle sentit sa contrariété se faire colère. Une profonde expiration l'aida à apaiser sa conscience. Refoulant l'animosité que l'apprentie Sith suscitait chez elle, Tenera ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la scène dans les moindres détails. Ses sentiments bridés, elle put analyser avec une calme objectivité toutes les techniques de combat que Ventress avait employé. Ce faisant, la padawan se glissa dans sa peau, exécutant mentalement chaque attaque, chaque parade, jusqu'à se sentir capable de se mouvoir avec autant d'aisance et de fluidité que l'assassin. En réponse à la simulation mentale, ses muscles se mirent à fourmiller et des picotements coururent dans ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Son corps se préparait à utiliser ses nouveaux acquis.

Anakin ne donnait plus d'assauts. Il patientait en silence, habitué aux exercices mentaux que sa benjamine pratiquait afin d'accroître ses compétence. Une part de la padawan percevait la luminosité croissante derrière ses paupières close les rayons du soleil devaient effleurer le sommet des colonnes du temple à présent, spectacle qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'admirer. Tenera remonta plus loin le fil de ses souvenir, cherchant dans sa mémoire le moindre Jedi à deux lames qu'elle aurait eu l'occasion de voir à l'œuvre. Elle en trouva quelques-uns, qu'elle avait soit aperçu au cours d'une bataille, soit observé lors d'un entraînement. Elle procéda de la même manière, apprenant des chorégraphies féroces qu'elle voyait se dérouler dans son esprit avec une netteté saisissante. En réalité, elle avait emmagasiné suffisamment de connaissances rien qu'avec l'analyse du style de Ventress, mais elle ne pouvait en user comme seule base, au risque que son frère le remarque. Lui et leurs maître désapprouveraient probablement qu'elle apprenne d'une manipulatrice du côté obscure.

Lorsque la jeune Skywalker rouvrit les yeux, les pointes des hautes tours de Coruscante étaient effectivement baignées d'or, et le trafic aérien scintillait par intermittence d'éclats presque aveuglants. A peine sa vision s'était elle acclimatée que la silhouette d'Anakin se flouta. Son sabre laissa une lumineuse traînée bleue dans son sillage. Les lames chuintèrent lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent mais Tenera n'avait exécuté son blocage que d'une seule. Elle contre-attaqua immédiatement de l'autre, obligeant son aîné à reculer prestement d'un pas tout en dégageant son arme pour se défendre. La padawan poursuivit, attaquant d'une main, parant de l'autre, puis inversement, en une grêle de coups bicolores, jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin en est assez de ce manège et, d'un moulinet habile, rapproche ses deux lames l'une de l'autre, neutralisant ainsi son offensive. Aussitôt, elle tournoya sur elle-même, s'écartant d'un prompte pas-chassé tout en libérant sa garde. Son frère la poursuivit, reprenant l'initiative.

La grande terrasse résonnait du fracas des sabres lasers se heurtant encore et encore. Au fur et à mesure, la clarté du soleil se faisait de plus en plus vive, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas visible. Dans cette atmosphère irréelle du lever du jour, Tenera commença à exulter. Chaque résistance que rencontrait l'une de ses armes lui transmettait d'infimes ondes de choc qui crépitaient comme la foudre dans ses veines. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner littéralement d'elle. Sa bure byzantine fut bientôt abandonnée sur les dalles, rejointe peu de temps après par celle d'Anakin. Celui-ci ne lui adressait plus la moindre remarque depuis un moment. A ses yeux brillants d'exaltation et aux commissures de ses lèvres relevées en un léger sourire, la brune comprit qu'emporté par la fièvre de l'affrontement, il avait complètement occulté son rôle d'instructeur. La leçon se poursuivait, seulement ce n'était pas en temps que padawan aguerrit qu'il la lui donnait. C'était en temps que frère aîné. Ce frère de toujours, ce frère supérieur, celui qui se dressait toujours au-dessus d'elle comme un mur qu'il l'invitait à franchir. Celui à qui elle se mesurait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Tenera fut amenée à croiser ses lames devant son visage pour coincer celle de son adversaire, qui s'abattait droit sur sa tête. Ce dernier pesa sur son arme, et elle résista. Leur visage à quelques pouces l'un de l'autre, ils se surprirent à se sourire, vibrant du même sentiment d'ivresse.

\- Mieux, commenta-t-il.

\- Mais encore ? Ironisa sa benjamine. Jusqu'ici tu ne m'as pas appris grand chose, Ani. Pour ne pas dire que tu ne m'es d'absolument aucune aide...

Les sabres se détachèrent et tous deux reculèrent d'un bond. Anakin soupira avant de déclarer :

\- Puisque tu y tiens : ta garde est fausse. Ne tiens pas ton sabre à revers, c'est dangereux. Tu es peut-être plus vive, mais tes manœuvres d'attaques et de défenses sont réduites.

Et alors qu'elle faisait tourner les manches de ses sabres pour les tenir correctement, il repassa à l'attaque. Ils tournèrent lentement autour, leurs lames se titillant l'une l'autre dans des bourdonnements d'insectes en colère, puis il se fendit brusquement, feinta, et passa outre son blocage pour menacer sa gorge. La jeune fille s'immobilisa avec une grimace, foudroyant son frère du regard à la vue de son éternel sourire fier et moqueur.

\- Et n'utilise pas ta main avant pour attaquer, sinon tu n'as plus de défense.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ani, j'utilise ma main avant pour attaquer depuis le début de ma formation.

\- Tu utilisais ta main armée pour attaquer, rectifia-t-il. Maintenant elles le sont toute les deux. Ne te neutralise pas toute seule. Ne penses pas à tes sabres comme à deux armes, mais comme à deux parties d'une seule. Elles doivent agirent en complémentarité.

Tenera prit le temps de méditer le conseil, puis hocha la tête et repartit à l'attaque.

Le soleil avait encore prit de la hauteur dans le ciel lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement. La terrasse était inondée de lumière. Les sabres laser s'éteignirent avec un crépitement électrique, et les deux frère et sœur s'entre-regardèrent, haletant, pantelant, la figure rouge et les yeux pétillants. Malgré le bouillonnement de sons sang dans ses veines, la sueur qui lui poissait la peau et ruisselait dans son dos lui flanqua des frissons, aussi ne perdit-elle pas de temps pour ré-endosser sa bure. Anakin fit de même, et retournèrent à l'intérieur.

En approchant des portes, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'une ribambelle de novices les y attendait. Surprise qui devint effarement chez la jeune Skywalker lorsqu'elle découvrit que Yoda se tenait parmi eux. Accaparée par son entraînement, elle n'avait pas détecté sa présence. Depuis combien de temps y assistait-il ?  
Les petits les regardèrent avec admiration, ce dont son frère s'enorgueillit sans y paraître, et un sourire mutin fendait le visage fripé du Maître Jedi. Tous deux inclinèrent la tête pour le saluer.

\- Vous ne leur faite pas cours, maître ? S'enquit Tenera.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'aucune leçon je ne leur donne ? Répliqua-t-il, amusé. Un bon apprentissage, observer ses aînés peut constituer.

\- Effectivement..., reconnu-t-elle bien qu'elle doutait fortement que sa désastreuse performance soit très instructive.

Le petit être vert pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Deux sabres, maintenant tu utilises.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Maître Obi-wan m'a chargé de superviser ses entraînement le temps de sa mission, expliqua Anakin.

\- Des liens particuliers, un frère et une sœur développent lorsqu'ils s'affrontent, fit pensivement remarquer le vieux Jedi.

Ignorant ce que cela pouvait signifier, la brune se tourna vers son aîné, mais elle lut dans ses yeux la même confusion. Un petit twi'lek s'avança pour demander :

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir vous voir vous entraîner ?

Anakin sourit en lui frottant gentiment la tête de sa main bionique.

\- Quand tu veux, gamin.

Après un dernier échange de politesse avec Yoda, les deux padawan prirent congé de la petite troupe pour se rendre au réfectoire. Ils mangèrent avec d'autres padawans ayant quartier libre qui les interrogèrent sur les épisodes Géonosis et Aldébaran, ou encore sur sa quête du cristal violet. La jeune fille parlait volontiers de cette dernière, mais son frère et elle émettaient plus de réserve sur les deux autres missions, et leurs camarades finirent pas le comprendre. La conversation dériva sur des anecdotes légères survenues au cours des formations d'un tel ou d'un tel, puis ils se quittèrent finalement après avoir échangé la formule de l'Ordre.

Alors qu'ils suivaient un couloir percé de hautes fenêtres arquées, Tenera surprit le regard de son frère sur la coupole du Sénat qui se dessinait dans la lumière.

\- Reste concentré, Anakin, déclara-t-elle en modulant sa voix pour imiter les inflexions de leur maître. Ne laisse pas ton esprit s'égarer.

Son frère tressaillit et baissa des yeux furieux vers elle. La jeune fille retint un ricanement tandis qu'il répliquait :

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- Ne te laisse pas écarteler par tes sentiments, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? L'amour...

\- Arrête ça, siffla le padawan.

Elle éclata de rire, puis prit pitié de lui et décida qu'elle avait eu sa revanche. Sa main vint se poser sur le bras bionique de son aîné.

\- On n'est pas obligé de reprendre l'entraînement tout de suite, j'ai besoin de me laver et de me reposer un peu. Tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour en attendant.

Au lieu de se contenter de saisir la perche qu'elle lui tendait, Anakin lui adressa un sourire suffisant :

\- Une simple séance d'entraînement et tu n'en peux déjà plus ?

Elle lui décocha un coup de coude qui le fit s'esclaffer.

\- Au lieu de faire le malin, dépêche-toi d'aller retrouver ta chère ep...

La paume que son aîné plaqua sur sa bouche étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Son air arrogant s'était soudainement évaporé. Il jeta des coups d'œil fébrile autour d'eux avant d'ôter lentement sa main.

\- Tenera..., gronda-t-il, à court de mots.

Elle soupira.

\- Désolée.

* * *

Après avoir passé un peu plus de temps que nécessaire sous les jets fumants de sa douche, Tenera s'installa en tailleur dans le carré de soleil que sa fenêtre découpait près de son lit, puis ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle médita jusqu'à s'être suffisamment rassérénée en Force. Lorsque ses muscles se furent complètement relâchés et que son esprit fut aussi lucide que possible, elle se concentra sur l'énergie des deux cristaux qui émanait des sabres laser posés devant elle. Elle sentait la dissociation entre les deux lames. Les cristaux s'opposaient encore l'un à l'autre. Son énergie à elle s'harmonisait déjà parfaitement avec chacun d'eux, mais la boucle entre eux trois n'était pas assez bien établie. Repoussant toute impatience ou contrariété la jeune fille s'attela à équilibrer la Force entre ses armes et elle.

Sa tâche l'absorba si bien qu'elle ne sut exactement combien de temps s'écoula avant que l'appel de Force ne l'atteigne.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle se focalisa sur l'esprit qui émettait un signal si pressant, et découvrit avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il s'agissait d'Anakin. Elle fronça les sourcils. De ce qu'elle percevait, il se trouvait toujours au Sénat. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Réalisant qu'elle venait d'avoir le même type d'interrogation que son maître, elle soupira, et décroisa lentement ses jambes engourdies avant de se lever. Anakin réitéra son appel alors qu'elle enfilait sa bure et accrochait ses sabres sur ses hanches. Elle répliqua en lui transmettant son exaspération d'une seule vague de conscience. Pour toute réponse, son aîné lança un troisième appel.

Tenera finit par se laisser gagner par l'urgence et la fébrilité qu'elle percevait en lui, et s'élança à travers les couloirs du Temple Jedi, le quitta par la sortie la plus proche, et se dirigea vers la station la plus proche pour prendre une navette directe. Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes du véhicules refermées qu'elle prit conscience de l'absence de son moniteur à son poignet. Elle l'avait retiré pour qu'il ne crée pas d'interférences durant sa méditation, et dans la précipitation de son départ, elle n'avait pas pensé à le remettre. La jeune Skywalker se rassura en songeant que son frère ne devait pas le porter non plus, il ne lui aurait donc été d'aucune utilité.

Elle arriva une poignée de minutes plus tard au Sénat. Tenera s'efforça d'adopter une démarche mesurée alors qu'elle enfilait les couloirs tapissés de velours qui calfeutrait l'écho des innombrables foulées des politiciens. Pressentant qu'il allait être difficile de retrouver son aîné parmi cette foule, elle étendit ses sens, à la recherche de la conscience d'Anakin. Il venait à sa rencontre d'un pas vif quand elle le repéra. Le soulagement délesta sa poitrine d'un poids dont elle venait seulement de prendre conscience, et elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Ani ! Tout va bien ?

Sans répondre, il l'attrapa par le coude et l'entraîna à sa suite, le regard sombre. Déconcertée, la jeune fille se laissa guider un moment avant de perdre patience.

\- Ani, j'étais en plein exercice, si tu n'es pas en danger de mort imminent, j'aimerai bien y retourner.

\- Oublie ton entraînement pour l'instant, répliqua-t-il, il y a plus urgent.

Et sans plus donner d'explication, il se présenta aux portes d'une loge de l'Assemblée. Tenera s'aperçut qu'elle la connaissait, il s'agissait de la loge attribuée à Padme. Elle renonça à poser des questions, devinant que les réponses n'allaient pas tarder à lui être données.

La Sénatrice se leva lorsqu'ils entrèrent, et les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent avant qu'elle ne se rassoit et ne les invite à faire de même. La padawan balaya la pyramide structurée en nid d'abeille du regard, repéra deux loges flottantes à bord desquelles les occupants argumentaient furieusement, puis reporta son attention sur Padme.

\- Ne me dites pas que je vais encore devoir vous couvrir pour un rendez-vous secret ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit son frère en retrouvant brièvement le sourire.

\- Tenera, regarde à ma gauche, trois tribunes plus hauts, ordonna doucement la sénatrice.

Elle s'exécuta, et porta son regard sur le Chiss - aisément identifiable grâce à sa peau bleue et à ses yeux entièrement rouges - qui occupait seul la loge désignée par Padme. Par pur réflexe, elle darda son esprit afin de le sonder, mais ne décela aucune trace de la Force en lui. Il était d'un certaine âge, bien que les marques de la vieillesse ne soient pas encore très prononcées sur son visage, et ses habits exubérants sculptaient un corps encore ferme.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- L'ambassadeur de Beltegeuse, Alucard Klai.

\- Et ?

La jeune femme adressa un regard hésitant à Anakin, dont le regard se durcit alors qu'il se tournait vers sa sœur pour déclarer:

\- Et certains membres du Sénat, Padme incluse, le soupçonnent d'être de mèche avec les Séparatistes.

Tenera fronça les sourcils :

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas en référer à...

\- Sans preuves concrètes, c'est impossible, la coupa son aîné. Ils risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Et le Conseil ne pourra pas intervenir non plus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la padawan pour comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez en tête, mais c'est hors de question.

\- Ten, insista le brun.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre. Fais-ce que tu veux, mais fais-le sans moi.

\- On a besoin de preuves, s'entêta-t-il.

\- J'ai dit non.

Anakin intensifia la pression de son regard avant de déclarer d'un ton bas, mais sans équivoque :

\- Il est possible qu'il soit lié à un commerce d'esclaves.

Ces derniers mots firent claquer une mâchoire fer sur le cœur de la jeune Skywalker. Elle releva les yeux vers Klai. Dire que sa conscience n'était pas la plus pure qu'elle ait vu était un euphémisme. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu as un plan ?

\- Il ne va pas te plaire.

\- Ce ne sera pas nouveau.

Padme secoua la tête et posa une main sur le bras du padawan.

\- Ani, si je t'en ai informé ce n'était pas pour que tu...

\- Ça ira, l'interrompit-il en enfermant sa main dans la sienne. Ten et moi on a l'habitude. Nous ne faisons que notre devoir de Jedi.

\- Aïe, commenta Tenera. Quand tu sors cette excuse, c'est toujours pour justifier une infraction aux ordres.

Son aîné la foudroya du regard et elle se fendit en un sourire acéré. La Sénatrice ne parut que d'avantage angoissée.

\- Ten, comprends bien que je ne vous oblige à rien, lui dit-elle.

Son sourire retomba.

\- A quel point exactement ce plan va me déplaire ?

Un silence lourd de sens lui répondit. Elle s'interdit de laisser l'appréhension la gagner, et haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon aucun de nos plans n'a jamais abouti, les problèmes se résolvent toujours au sabre laser.

Anakin grimaça.

La jeune fille se sentit blêmir soudainement.

\- Ani ?

Le padawan prit une profonde inspiration qui souleva ses épaules avant de se lancer :

\- Klai occupe une suite pas loin du Sénat le temps de son séjour sur Coruscant, c'est le seul endroit où nous avons une chance d'obtenir ces preuves.

\- Mais ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas impliquer le Conseil, ni l'Ordre là-dedans. Nous ne pouvons pas nous infiltrer chez lui en tant que Jedi. Si on nous surprend...

\- Ce qui a soixante-quinze pour cent de chance de se produire.

Il lui décocha une œillade noire avant de reprendre comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

\- Si on nous surprend, on ne pourra pas se défendre... comme des Jedi.

\- C'est à dire ? S'enquit Tenera, abasourdit, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- Pas de Force. Pas de sabre laser.

\- Ah, ah.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Ten.

\- C'est bien ça le problème.

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, bien consciente que les deux autres attendaient sa réponse, puis finit par pousser un soupir de résignation.

\- J'imagine que nous devons agir avant que maître Obi-Wan ne revienne de mission.

Anakin cilla et elle s'étrangla.

\- Ne me dis rien. Tu n'attendais que mon accord pour partir ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Ten.

\- Je peux occuper Klai jusqu'à ce que vous aillez terminé, renchérit Padme.

\- J'ai compris, céda la padawan en levant les mains. Allons-y.

\- Vous pouvez me remettre vos sabres, j'y veillerai jusqu'à votre retour.

Les deux frère et sœur marquèrent une hésitation, puis Anakin se défit de son arme et la tendit à la Sénatrice. Plus réticente, sa cadette fit jouer ses doigts sur les manches de ses sabres. Son aîné lui jeta un regard appuyé, et elle obtempéra finalement.

\- C'est le plan le plus stupide que tu ais jamais conçu.

* * *

Le soleil venait toujours de disparaître à l'horizon quand Anakin coupa les phares du speeder au moment de quitter le trafic et manœuvra pour amener le véhicule à la borne qui lui était destinée. Au lieu d'emprunter la liaison piétonne qui les auraient conduit aux rues bondées de Coruscant, ils tracèrent leur propre chemin le long de la façade de la haute tour à laquelle ils s'étaient arrimés jusqu'à atteindre l'angle de l'édifice. De là, ils bondirent dans le vide, et se réceptionnèrent sur un balcon plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas après un roulé-boulé parfaitement synchronisés. En se redressant, Tenera sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. La baie-vitrée obscure qui leur faisait face lui fit réaliser l'ampleur de ce dans quoi ils se fourraient.

\- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment, souffla-t-elle en contemplant leur reflet dans la vitre fumée.

Ils avaient remplacés leurs bures de Jedi par des châles délavés sous lesquels ils portaient des ceintures équipés de pistolets blaster WESTAR-35, de brouilleurs de codes et de décrypteurs. Un arsenal avec lequel elle était loin d'être familière.

\- Moi aussi, confirma son frère en approchant deux doigts de la baie-vitrée.

Un geste horizontale de la main, et celle-ci s'ouvraient en coulissant silencieusement. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, tous sens aux aguets. La suite était plongée dans la pénombre. D'un bref mouvement de poignet, la jeune Skywalker s'empressa de désactiver les détecteurs de mouvements et les capteurs de chaleurs. Ils se tinrent un moment dans le silence pesant des lieux, puis échangèrent un regard.

\- On devrait commencer pas sa chambre, ce doit être là qu'on trouvera son coffre-fort, murmura Tenera.

Son frère hocha la tête et ils s'y dirigèrent à pas feutrés. Ils durent user encore une fois de la Force pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Spacieuse et toute en plaids de velours et tentures de soie, elle offrait une infinité de cachettes pour un coffre-fort. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue qu'ils ne savaient pas réellement quoi chercher. La padawan commença par fouiller le petit bureau annexe, mais après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle rejoignit son aîné, qui s'attaquait aux placards.

\- "Notre devoir de Jedi", tu parles, finit par persifler Tenera alors qu'elle passait les bras entre des piles de vêtements. On est en train d'enfreindre toutes le lois que l'on n'avait pas encore transgressé.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce que dirait maître Obi-Wan s'il l'apprenait, répliqua son frère.

\- Ou maître Windu, renchérit-elle.

Un rire nerveux leur échappa à cette pensée, et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. La jeune fille abandonna finalement sa fouille du placard en secouant la tête.

\- Tu te rends compte que les conséquences seront pires que tout ce que tu as déjà connu si tu te fais prendre ? Fit-elle remarquer.

Anakin s'esclaffa de plus belle en se détournant à son tour de l'armoire vernie.

\- Si j'ai des ennuis à cause de tout ça, tu en auras aussi.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, je te chargerais de toute les responsabilités, ricana la brune.

\- Bonjour la fraternité.

\- La fraternité a ses limites, Ani.

Comme elle commençait à sentir l'impatience et le découragement poindre en elle, Tenera résolut de se laisser guider par son instinct. Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par une petite commode de lit en argent sculpté.

\- Là-dedans, murmura-t-elle en pointant le meuble du doigt.

Son aîné s'empressa d'aller s'agenouiller au pied du lit. Il avait à peine posé une main sur la commode qu'un frisson remonta l'échine de la padawan.

\- Ani...

\- Je sais. On n'est pas seuls.

Il se redressa lentement tandis qu'elle ajustait le châle autour de sa tête. Leurs mains se portèrent machinalement à leurs hanches avant qu'ils ne se remémorent qu'ils ne portaient pas leurs sabre. A la place, ils tirèrent leurs pistolets blaster. Courbés en deux, ils allèrent se poster de part et d'autre de la porte de la chambre. La jeune Skywalker sonda les lieux, puis adressa une série de signes à son frère.

 _Trois êtres vivants, plusieurs droïdes._

Anakin hocha doucement la tête.

 _Une demi-douzaine de droïdes,_ confirma-t-il. _Prête ?_

 _A trois ?_ Répondit-elle.

\- Un, formula silencieusement les lèvres de son frère alors que les individus de l'autre côté de la cloison se rapprochaient.

\- Deux, continua-t-elle de la même manière.

\- Trois ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur avant de se précipiter en dehors de la chambre.

Ils firent feu sitôt qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, puis se jetèrent chacun à l'abri derrière un sofa. Des rafales de rayons rouges explosèrent en crépitant dans l'appartement, avant que tout ne redevienne sombre. Un silence tendu s'ensuivit. Accroupie derrière le dossier d'un canapé, Tenera réfléchit à vive allure. Elle avait repéré trois chasseurs de primes et, comme l'avait affirmé son aîné, six droïdes. Deux de ces derniers avaient été touchés par leur attaque. La fumée de leur carcasse et des cercles calcinés étoilant les murs se répandait voluptueusement dans la pièce, découpant des rayons obliques de lumière artificielle tombant par les fenêtres. Ils n'avaient pas de sabres, et ils leur étaient impossible d'user de la Force pour démantibuler les B2 ou projeter les chasseurs les uns contre les autres. Mais il existait des techniques qu'un être insensible à la Force ne pourrait identifier comme telle. Elle se tourna vers Anakin.

 _Protège tes yeux._ Ordonna-t-elle en se saisissant d'une sphère décorative ayant roulée à terre durant le court échange de coups de feu.

\- Qui que vous soyez, levez-vous immédiatement, les mains en l'air, somma l'un des chasseurs de prime d'une voix modulée par son casque.

La jeune fille régla la puissance de feu de son arme afin qu'elle soit non mortelle, puis jeta promptement la boule de verre par dessus le canapé. Les tirs crachotèrent aussitôt, mais c'était inutile. Le projectile n'était qu'un leur, le vrai danger venait de la padawan. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et lança l'éblouissement de Force, qu'elle fit émaner de la sphère alors qu'un laser l'explosait. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle perçut la vive lumière qui inonda le salon. Dès que le flash se fut dissipé, son frère et elle bondirent sur leurs pieds pour ouvrir de nouveau le feu. Ils éliminèrent en priorité les droïdes, moins atteins par la feinte, accordant instinctivement leurs cibles pour ne pas perdre de temps à viser le même B2.

Tenera serrait les dents sous la concentration que requérait le combat. N'ayant jamais tenu de pistolet de sa vie, elle était contrainte de canaliser la Force sur ses facultés de tirs afin d'augmenter ses compétences, tout en s'efforçant de prêter attention à ses précognitions, qui la prévenait des dangers imminents. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son aîné et elle en vinrent à se couvrir mutuellement, s'abritant, ripostant, bondissant d'un abri à un autre entre deux rafales de laser à un rythme tel qu'aucune erreur n'était admissible. Fort heureusement, les colonnes de marbres enguirlandées de plantes qui soutenaient l'imposant plafond sculpté de moulures constituaient des remparts suffisants face aux coups de plasma.

Néanmoins, le trio qui leur faisait face possédait plus d'expérience en la matière que les deux padawan, et ceux-ci finirent par céder petit à petit du terrain alors que les chasseurs de prime les poussaient lentement mais sûrement vers le mur, là où ils ne disposeraient plus d'aucune protection. Des éclats de marbres explosaient tout autours de la jeune fille, la poussière provoquée par les tirs lui piquait les yeux, et dans sa paume, l'arme chauffait. Elle n'avait pas fait le compte des cartouches qu'elle tirait, et n'avait par conséquent aucune idée du moment où l'arme allait lui sauter entre les doigts faute de surchauffe. Elle se prit à regretter de ne pas s'être équipée d'une paire, avec laquelle elle aurait pu alterner les tirs.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la grenade plasmique tourbillonner en direction de son frère.

Tenera agit avant même d'y avoir pensé, sa main se tendit, et la poussée de Force qu'elle envoya rejeta la grenade contre un mur. Elle ne réfléchit pas d'avantage quand elle se jeta sur le côté en un réflexe instinctif de se protéger de l'onde de choc relâchée par la déflagration. L'espace d'un court instant, la pièce fut noyée dans un éclair vert accompagné d'un fracas de métal et de béton explosé. L'ensemble des adversaires se figea le temps de l'expansion de l'onde plasmique, et cette immobilité se prolongea alors que le silence retombait dans l'appartement saturé de poussière. Un acouphène vrilla les oreilles de la brune tandis qu'un souffle d'air chaud lui passait sur le corps, mais son esprit était déjà focalisé sur le danger suivant : Elle s'était précipitée à découvert.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, et la chaos reprenait, la bombardant de tant d'éléments simultanés qu'elle lâcha brutalement prise pour laisser son instinct prendre le contrôle de ses actes.

L'appel de Force explosa avec une puissance démentielle à la lisière de sa conscience alors que ses yeux se rivaient sur les tirs laser qui fondaient sur elle. Elle entendit confusément Anakin crier, et une part d'elle-même réalisa que l'appel ne venait pas de lui, mais elle était trop focalisé sur la menace de mort imminente pour traiter lucidement ses informations.

La padawan avait soudain l'impression de se mouvoir dans l'eau. Son WESTAR-35 lui échappa des doigts alors qu'elle se redressait et levait les bras devant elle.

Les traînées rouges qui déchiraient la pénombre ne l'atteignirent jamais. Elles explosèrent à quelques pouces d'elle contre un mur invisible. Les paumes de la jeune fille se mirent à fourmiller, et elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait de dresser un rempart de déflexion de Force par pur instinct.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à savourer le soulagement d'être en vie. L'appel résonnait toujours dans la Force, furieux et inquiet. Soudain elle sut exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui suffit de croiser le regard d'Anakin pour s'assurer qu'il avait perçu la même chose qu'elle.

Une main toujours levée afin de maintenir son bouclier, elle traversa le salon en courant, dérapant sur les gravats engendrés par l'explosion, et se porta aux côtés de son frère, qui tourna les talons sitôt qu'elle l'eut placé sous la protection de son champ de force. Les coups de plasma grésillaient dans leur dos sans les toucher, ponctués par les exclamations de fureurs des chasseurs de prime.

\- Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! Aboya une voix autoritaire derrière eux.

Tenera sentit un sourire railleur lui étirer les lèvres, et découvrit sa réplique sur le visage de son aîné. Sans se préoccuper du fait que leurs adversaires avaient cessé le feu, ils foncèrent droit sur la fenêtre.

La jeune fille se ramassa sur elle-même avant de bondir et pivota en plein saut afin de placer son épaule entre la vitre et elle. Le verre craqua puis implosa sous son poids en une pluie de débris effilés qui scintillèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle se projetait hors de la tour. Le vent la gifla sans pitié, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne se souciait que du vide démesuré qui se déroulait sous elle. Son cœur lui remonta dans la gorge, étranglant son cri de terreur tandis que la gravité faisait son effet et l'attirait au sol la tête la première. Sur les vitres teintées son reflet défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Un esprit puissant toucha le sien pour lui transmettre une massive vague d'apaisement, et elle parvint à repérer Anakin, en chute libre à quelques mètres d'elle. Le calme et l'assurance qu'elle percevait en lui la contaminèrent, et elle se reprit instantanément. Imitant son frère, elle écarta les bras, les repliant à demi et tournant les paumes vers le bas. Les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses se contractèrent, la positionnant à l'horizontale dans sa chute, de sorte qu'elle semblait planer sur les airs au lieu de dégringoler.

Par dessus le rugissement du vent à ses oreilles, elle remarqua soudain le crachotement typique de jetpacks activés par intermittence. Au dessus d'eux, les chasseurs de prime s'étaient également lancés dans les airs, amortissant leur chute à coups de poussées de trois secondes, car leur équipement ne pouvait être activé en continu. Tenera n'avait pas le loisir de se préoccuper d'eux dans l'immédiat : un airspeeder s'écartait d'une ligne de trafic en contrebas pour venir se positionner à l'emplacement de leur chute. Elle se replia sur elle-même pour exécuter une série de roulés-boulés afin de préparer sa réception sur les sièges arrières.

Le speeder n'eut même pas besoin de s'arrêter. Il passa sous eux avec un timing parfait, et les deux padawans tombèrent sur la banquette dans une mêlée de bras, de jambes et de pans de châles.

\- Ani, grogna la jeune fille, ton _coude._

\- Désolé, répondit-il d'un ton contrit en le soulevant, libérant son ventre de son poids.

\- J'admets que je n'espérais même pas vous retrouver à m'attendre sagement dans la salle d'entraînement, commenta une voix sévère alors qu'ils se redressaient, mais je ne pensais pas que vous vous attiriez autant d'ennui aussi _vite_.

Anakin eut la bonne idée de répliquer par l'un de ces arrogants sourires en coin.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça des ennuis, maître. Nous contrôlions la situation.

Obi-wan se retourna pour le fusiller impétueusement du regard par dessus son dossier.

\- Ah oui ? Et quelle partie exactement ? Parce que pour moi vous m'avez tout l'air d'avoir été surpris et défais par des chasseurs de prime.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas défait, maître, protesta vivement la jeune Skywalker. Pas régulièrement du moins.

\- Comment ça, pas régulièrement ?

Aucun des deux frère et sœur n'eut le temps de répondre, car des coups de plasma frôlèrent soudain la carlingue rutilante. Leurs poursuivants s'étaient trouvés deux airspeeder et se ruaient à présent dans leur sillage. Tenera se retourna aussitôt pour riposter, s'abritant au fond du véhicule et appuyant des avant-bras sur l'appuie-tête afin de stabiliser ses mains au moment des tirs. Le Jedi fit entendre un profond soupir désabusé.

\- Je vois. Où sont vos sabre laser ?

\- Vous devriez me passer les commandes, maître. Je suis...

\- Meilleur pilote que moi, je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque-part, compléta ironiquement Obi-Wan.

Il se recula sur son siège tandis qu'Anakin passait à l'avant, puis vint prendre place aux côté de la jeune fille. Le speeder piqua immédiatement du nez dans un rugissement d'effort, les plaquant sur place.

\- Si je peux me permettre, maître, vous devriez également éviter d'utiliser votre sabre.

\- Ma jeune padawan, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Crois-tu vraiment que je me suis précipité à votre secours en ignorant tout des enjeux de votre entreprise ?

Tenera remarqua alors que le manteau capuchonné qu'il portait n'était pas celui de l'Ordre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant tirer un blaster de sa ceinture. Le speeder se redressa brusquement, manquant de lui écraser le front contre le siège mais leur évitant une salve de laser. Sans un mot de plus, maître et apprentie contre-attaquèrent. Il devient rapidement évident que quelque-chose clochait. Leurs, tirs, pourtant bien ajustés, ricochaient systématiquement avant d'atteindre leur cible. La jeune fille suspendit le feu pour étudier le véhicule ennemi.

\- Ils ont des boucliers, maître.

\- Pertinent, railla ce dernier en réponse.

Elle retint la réplique acide qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Obi-Wan était furieux après eux, ce n'était pas le moment de lui tenir tête. Refoulant son irritation, elle reprit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu :

\- C'est une technologie mandalorienne. Des airspeeder conçus pour la vitesse et les vols à très haute altitude. L'idéal pour les chasseurs de prime en somme. Mais plus ils sont rapides, plus leur maniabilité diminue. Heureusement qu'au moins l'un de nous trois est une érudite, ne put-elle s'empêcher de conclure avec un sourire.

\- Et heureusement qu'au moins l'un de nous est un excellent pilote, renchérit Anakin.

Il braqua aussitôt les commandes pour diriger le speeder dans l'interstice qui séparait deux tours lumineuses. Le passage était si étroit que la carrosserie crissait contre les murs, projetant des gerbes d'étincelles. Les véhicules poursuivants suivirent sans peine.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient durs à manœuvrer ! S'exclama le padawan à l'adresse de sa cadette, une lueur d'accusation dans la voix.

\- Il faut qu'il soit à sa vitesse de pointe pour ça ! Protesta-t-elle par dessus le chuintement de l'acier contre le béton.

\- Alors il y a intérêt à ce que notre vitesse de pointe soit plus grande que la leur !

\- Anakin, le meilleur système de propulsion de tous les airspeeder de Corusant, ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? Demanda leur maître sur le même ton.

Sans donner de réponse, l'apprenti poussa l'accélérateur. Le véhicule jaillit d'entre les deux tours pour se précipiter droit contre une route de navigation. Les traits tendus, Anakin s'acharna sur les commandes, serpentant entre les bolides furieux auxquels ils coupaient la route, puis s'extirpa du trafic, poursuivit par un concert de jurons proférés dans toutes les langues. A peine rectifiait-il la trajectoire qu'une pluie de tirs frôlèrent le flancs gauche du véhicule.

\- Ils nous suivent toujours ! Crièrent les deux passagers arrière.

\- Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous ! Persifla le conducteur. Accrochez-vous.

Le speeder se mit à grimper en chandelle dans le ciel orangé. La brusquerie de la manœuvre arracha son arme à la jeune Skywalker. Son maître regarda le blaster disparaître en contrebas avant de commenter :

\- Moi qui croyais que cette manie ne concernait que les sabres laser.

Un nouvel arrosage de lasers empêcha Tenera de riposter. Son frère repositionna le véhicule à l'horizontale, et accéléra autant qu'il le put. Les répulseurs des deux airspeeder derrière eux rugirent en accord avec les leurs, indiquant qu'ils s'accrochaient à leur suite.

\- Ani, ils faut leur faire prendre des virages ! s'égosilla la jeune fille pour couvrir les mugissements du système de propulsion.

\- Je m'en occupe !

Autour du speeder, tours, routes et panneaux défilaient si vite qu'elle se demanda comment son frère parvenait à piloter sans même user de navordinateur. Il sinuait avec une telle fluidité entre les obstacles qu'elle était à peine ballottée.

Anakin les dirigea droit vers la zone industrielle, puis se mit à zigzaguer entre les colossaux conduits d'évacuation. La padawan posa un coude sur le dossier pour surveiller leurs poursuivants. Comme elle l'avait prédit, ils peinaient à effectuer les virages. Mais ils ne décrochaient pas pour autant. Le feu reprenait chaque foi que les véhicules se entraient dans le même axes, ce que son aîné s'évertuait à éviter.

Lassée de jouer les spectatrices, Tenera ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur l'un des airspeeder mandalorien. Dès qu'elle le sentit rechigner à remprunter un coude, elle projeta une poussée de Force qui acheva de le déstabiliser. L'engin fit une embardée et heurta un conduit si violemment que l'impact le réduisit en miette. Un explosion anéantit ce qui restait de lui.

\- Bien joué, Ten, la félicita son frère. Je m'occupe du deuxième.

Sans transition, le speeder piqua une nouvelle fois du nez. La padawan se retourna vers l'avant, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui battait le visage, et tâcha d'oublier le poids qui lui compressait l'estomac. Elle avisa soudain le large canal d'eaux usées miroitant qui se précipitait à leur rencontre.

\- Ani ? Articula-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Son aîné émit rire euphorique.

\- Oh non, il recommence, gémit le Jedi. Anakin, c'est vraiment ta seule tactique ?

\- Non, maître, mais c'est la meilleure.

\- Bah voyons, marmonna Obi-wan en s'étranglant à moitié alors que la surface tumultueuse s'approchait dangereusement.

Le speeder rétablit sa trajectoire au raz de l'eau, déclenchant une superbe éclaboussure que les lumières de la zone industrielle teinta de pourpre. A l'arrière de l'engin, des coups de plasma se perdirent dans le flots.

Le véhicule mandalorien n'aborda pas la manœuvre avec autant de brio. Il s'enfonça purement et simplement dans le canal et implosa sous l'impact. Les débris furent engloutis par des gerbes d'eau rouge.

Un silence appréciateur laissa place au tumulte de la poursuite, que Obi-Wan brisa durement :

\- Et maintenant j'aimerai avoir une petite conversation avec vous, jeunes padawans.


End file.
